Divergent no war - no fourtris
by DivergentTardisDemigod
Summary: basically what it says in the title.
1. Chapter 1

**THERE IS NO FOURTRIS IN THIS STORY. JUST LOTS OF TRUTH OR DARE. TRIS IS SINGLE IN THIS.**

Chapter 1

Tris POV

"Hey Zeke, what you doing?" I ask

"Nuffin much. What about you Tris?"

"Not much. Shall we have a party tonight? Wait, no I can't do tonight. Nor can any of the initiates. It is choosing the jobs this evening. Do you know what Uriah is gonna pick?"

"Okay and No idea. He said something about being a leader in training to me. What are you gonna be?"

"I wanna be a millionare but I'm guessing that, that isn't an option for a dauntless job. Ah well. I guess I will just have to settle with being an ambassador and helping to train the initiates."

"Hmmmmm… you know I think that if being a 'millionare' was an option then people may work a bit harder during initiation. I really wanted to be a worker in the control room which luckily is where I ended up! So it all worked out well for me. What rank are you?"

"Joint first."

"Who's the other person in first?"

"You mean you don't know. Uriah!"

"THAT SNEAKY LITTLE DEVIL I SWEAR HE SAID THAT HE WAS SECOND!"

"Anyway I've got to go. Bye Zeke." And with that I hang up on him and I take a deep breath. I am just looking through my phone to see if I can find Uriah's number when Uriah storms in to my apartment. I think that Zeke may have found him.

"Tris, what job are you going to do?" Urah asks me

"Umm… I think that I am going to be an ambassador and an initiate instructor. Why?" I reply

"Because I was talking to my brother and – " I have a small moment of panic, "And he said that if you get a joint position you have to pick at least one job that is the same as the other person because you are just as good as each other. Can we train the initiates together please?" He says that last bit so sweetly that I can't help but say "alright then."

**Two hours later**

Me and Uriah spent the best part of 2 hours together. He is like a brother to me and then when Chris, Mar, Lynn and Will come and meet us at my apartment they walk in to find me and Uriah in fits of hysterics on the floor. He told me that if Four ever smiled he would never eat another bit of dauntless cake again. The look of seriousness on his face made me laugh so hard that I had to lie down and that, I think, is what set him off.

"Well, I would hate to break up this touching reunion but I think we may need to go and select our jobs. Come on number one."

"One'SSSSS!" says Uriah pointing to him and Tris. At this we all laugh.

"Now Chris do you see why I hang out with him?"

"Hmmm, ok Tris you win. He is fun to be around."

"YESSSSSSSS I HAVE FINALLY WON. COUGH UP CHRISTINA!" when everyone else stares at me I say "Me and Chris had a bet that one day she would agree that Uriah is fun to be around." I finished saying this just before we got to the hall…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well, we are here today to wecome our new members of dauntless and let them choose their jobs. Here are the ranks.

1.) Tris and Uriah

2.) Lynn

3.) Marlene

4.) Peter

5.) Will and Christina

6.) Gabe

7.) Harrison

8.) Shara

Now here are the available jobs. However there are more than this for example if you want a job that is a seasonal job like an initiate trainer then yoy may have that aswell.

1.) Leader in training

2.) Ambassador

3.) Control room

4.) Control room

5.) Nurse

6.) Tattoo artist

7.) Cook

8.) Fighting for entertainment

9.) Fence guard

10.) Fence guard

So due to the fact that we have some joint places this year we have told those in the joint positions that they have to share a job. The top two spots always have the option of hetting two jobs and as the top spot is a joint position Tris Prior and Uriah Pedrad are going to get two jobs each and they are going to share one and have an individual one. Got it? Good. Now choose." Says Eric and with this he makes a motion to me and Uriah. I go first.

"I would like to be an ambassador for other factions please."

"I would like to be a leader in training."

"And your joint job?"

"Oh yeah," I say. "Well me and Uriah would like to be millionares see but we figured that, that isn't really an option so we decided to go with intitiate trainers." My comment about the millionares made a lot of people laugh. Including Uriah. Then I look over at the leaders and even they are smiling so I think that my work here is done.

"I would like to be a cook. CAKE!" Lynn says

"Okay then…" Says Eric whilst crossing off an item on the list.

"I want to be a Nurse please." Marlene says

"I want to fight for entertainment." Peter says

"I would like to work in the control room." Will says

"I would like to work as a tattoo artist with Tori please." Christina says

"I would like to work in the control room please." Gabe says

"So that means that you two," Eric says pointing at Shara and Harrison. "Are going to be fence guards. Oh and Christina and Will you need to pick your job that you are going to be doing together."

"Oh yeah, we would like to help with the initiates." Says Christina beaming at me.

"So now that you have all picked your jobs it is now time for you to a.) be assigned your rooms and b.) be told where you need to go on Monday morning for your work and what times you need to be there." As he hands us the packets he says our jobs so we just walk up and get the key and location of our apartments.

"Uriah, what number are you?"

"45. What about you, Tris?"

"46. Looks like we are right next door to each other. We both have government jobs so we are up here I guess. I wonder where and who we report to on Monday morning."

"Mmmmmmmmmmm… I wonder." After Uriah has trailed off and our conversation is now non-existant Christina walks over with Will.

"Chris and Will, you never told us that you were going to train initiates aswell!"

"Well," Says Christina, "We wanted it to be a surprise."

"But Christina, Me and Uriah want the transfers. Understood?"

"Yeah, anyway me and Will wanted the Dauntless borns, we figured it would be easier given that they have stayed in Dauntless and have been brought up here for their whole lives."

"Oh yeah. Where is your apartment Chris?"

"Oh, mine is between Tori and Zeke. Number…" She trails off as she looks at her house number, "Oh that's right, number 29 on the pit floor. Will's is on the other side of Zeke so we can all see each other regul–" She was cut short by Four shouting above all of the chatting.

"Okay so everyone has got their job and where their apartments are but now to find out who and where you are reporting to on Monday morning.

Uriah and Tris, you will report to Max at 8:30 sharp on Monday morning.

Lynn, you will go to the kitchens first thing Monday morning. Be there by 7:30.

Marlene, you will go to the infirmary today to introduce yourself to the people in there and sign anything that you need to sign because your shift starts at 5:30 Monday morning.

Peter, you will go to the pit floor at 8:00 on Monday to begin fighting.

Will and Gabe, you need to go to the control room at 8:15 to meet myself and Zeke for your first day of training.

Chris, you will need to go to the apartment next door to yours, number 28, to tell Tori that you are there so she knows to get everything ready for your shift.

Shara and Harrison, you will head out on the 7:00 train on Sunday evening, they will have places for you to stay and all that stuff. Shara, your shift starts at 8:00 Monday morning and Harrison your shift starts at 8:00 aswell. Now you can all go and see your new apartments."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Uriah, Chris and I head up to the government apartments because Chris said that she wanted to see my apartment. When we get to my apartment, number 46, I unlock the door and we all walk in. It is enormous and the walls are all white but not pure white, almost a cream colour. I have my own kitchen the fridge is fully stocked all of the cupboards are fully stocked with mugs, glasses, plates, bowls and cutlery. In my room I have a proper four poster bed complete with the coolest pillow cases and cover (they are covered in the dauntless flames), I have a walk in wardrobe, a small bookshelf (They let us have one shelf of books because we need to learn right), I have a small desk with an apple laptop and I have a living room full of anything that you could want. Oh and I obviously have a bathroom.

"OMG Tris, I love it here. I will be coming over everyday understood." I just nod in agreement and Uriah is speechless.

"So come Uriah, shall we see your place?"

"Okay, let us go next door…"

In Uriah's apartment it is quite similar to mine but he has a bigger tv and an x-box.

"Uriah, I will be coming over to play on the x-box with you. Okay."

"Yeah that's fine. Oh my god this is bigger than any of the apartments that my mom, Zeke and I have ever had before. Zeke is not going to move in with me. If he wants to then I will not let him."

"In my house," I say, "I have a wii but nothing like the x-box you have. We can share it. You come over and play on the wii for a bit and then I come over and we play on the x-box. Sound okay?"

"Yeah sounds good to me." Says Uriah. "So shall we go and see Christina's new place then?"

"Yes." Christina says. As we walk down to the pit floor Chris is looking around at who will be her neighbours the only thing that she can say is "Well, I am glad that I don't live up here and I am also glad that I am inbetween Tori and Zeke. On the other hand I am less than two minutes away from all of the shops!" Trust Christina to notice that she is about 100 metres away from the nearest clothes shop. But I just smile at her and say "Is this your apartment Chris?"

"Yeah, it looks that way." So she tries the key and we walk in it looks basically the same as Zeke's place and when we hear a knock on the door I go and get it.

"Oh, hey Zeke. Do you want Christina?"

"Oh, hi Tris can I come in?" says Zeke

"Chris, can Zeke come into your house?"

"Oh yeah sure, come in Zeke." Shouts Christina from her room and in comes Zeke.

"Hey Chris, I am inviting everyone to a truth or dare party tonight. At mine if that's okay." Says Zeke

"But surely we should have it in either Tris or Uriah's apartments. They are HUGE!" replies Christina

"Okay then. Let's have it in Tris's apartment. I will bring alcohol." At that last bit we all laugh a bit but I agree to let everyone into my apartment for a party. After Zeke and Uriah have left Chris says

"Tris, you know what this means don't you. SHOPPING!"

"Oh shit." I say.

"No, you will thank me later because it is obviously gonna be strip truth or dare so we need to get sexy clothing and wear layers. Lots of layers." And with that we are off. First we go to the undergarments place and she makes me buy anything in my size that she thinks is sexy. Then we go to just a normal clothes shop and she buys me loads of clothes: tank tops, skinny jeans, vest tops, crop tops, leggings etc. We then go to the hair salon. Christinasays to the lady that she should do whatever would look natural so the lady proceeded to do my hair in layers. Then finally when I feel like my hands are about to drop off we arrive at the tattoo parlour. Christina says to Tori

"Hey Tori."

"Hey Christina."

"Well, can you give Tris a tattoo, please?"

"Yes I certainly can. What do you want Tris?" replies Tori

"Well, I would quite like the infinity symbol and the dauntless flames in one side and the abnegation hands on the other side." I say

"Well, I think I can do that." She says whilst sketching out the tattoo. Whilst she is sketching the symbols out she brings up the topic of the jobs that we all have and what rank we were.

"I was joint 1st with Uriah Pedrad. Zeke's brother."

"I was joint 5th with Will. One of the Erudite transfers."

"Well, what jobs did you pick?" Asks Tori and I mentally face palm.

"Well, I picked to be an ambassador for the other factions and my joint place with Uriah picked a leader in training."

"What about you Christina?"

"Well… I picked to be a… erm… a tattoo artist." And at this point I actually consider a physical face palm. But Tori's face just lights up and she says

"Well we can have some fun then!" she says and I am completely astonished by her reaction but then when she turns to face me again so that she can put the tattoo on me I can see her doing a mental face palm. Like I did earlier. I laugh inside but I can't let it flow over into reality.

"All done then Tris. Just put this on for 1 hour and then it will be healed. It's the latest healing thing from the Erudite headquarters. They may be evil but they are a genius with medicines."

"Thanks Tori." I say to Tori (Obviously) bu then I turn to Christina and say, "When does the party at my place start?"

"One hour." Chimes in Tori.

"Say what? Who told you Tori?"

"Oh, Zeke invited me so we have to be there in one hour what number are you?"

"Number 46 in the class building. See you in an hour then. And thanks again Tori. Make sure to wear layers!"

"Okay, I will. Bye Tris. Bye Christina." With that we go home. Chris gets changed whilst I wait outside her door and we head off to my apartment so that I can get changed. When I come out of my wardrobe Christina just sits there staring at me and what I look like.

"I don't look that bad do I?" I say.

"No you look… you look… You look amazing!"

"Really?" I say in a surprised voice whilst looking down at what I am wearing.

"Hell yeah!"

I am wearing a black t-shirt with a strappy top underneath, skinny jeans with leggings underneath and black shiny doc martens! About half an hour later I take off the bandageand look at the tattoo that I got today. Chris says that I look stunning. Before everyone gets to my apartment I look closer at the fridge and notice something. There is something in there that wasn't there earlier…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"CHRISTINA LOOK AT THIS!"

"What do you want Tris… OMG HOW MUCH?"

"Well it looks like a fridge full of DAUNTLESS CAKE! We can't let Uriah see this." At that there is a knock at the door and I go and get it.

"HELLO URIAH." I shout so that Christina can hear me properly and can then hide the cake. I hope she gets the message.

"Oh, hey Tris. Can we come in?"

"yeah why not… come in everyone."

when everyone is in I ask "So Zeke, how do you play Truth or Dare?" and when everyone else gives me strange looks I just state "Abnegation."

"So we are going to play strip truth or dare. Basically someone will ask you the question and if you pick truth then you have to answer honestly so that is why having 2 candor transfers in this room is helpful but if you pick dare you will have to do whatever that person tells you to do. However if you do not want to do the dare or truth then you have to take off one item of clothing. After we have played truth or dare can we play a drinking game please!" says Zeke.

"Yes we can after truth or dare. Can we run through the names of the people who are playing because I don't recognise some of them?"

"Yeah sure, we have Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, Gabe, Tori, Four, Chris, Will, Peter and Eric." She says pointing to the people in turn. I nod.

"So Uriah," Asks Zeke. "Truth or dare?"

"I am not a pansycake so Dare."

"Okay. Uriah I dare you to put on this here unicorn costume, climb on to the roof, sing and dance gangnam style and we will record it and broadcast it on tv." It takes a second for the laughter to start and then Uriah's nodding head makes me laugh even more. So we all turn around while he gets into the costume. I volunteer to go with Zeke and Chris to film it. Zeke produces a cd player from nowhere and starts the backing track for gangnam style and I start videoing.

Uriah: Oppa Gangnam style. Yeah!

By the end of it me and Chris are in fits of hysterics. When we get back into the apartment Zeke and Gabe help me send it to broadcasting companies in Chicago.

We switch on the tv and this is what we see.

"Hello, welcome to the news at 9:00. Today's breaking news is a Dauntless boy in a unicorn costume who has now been identified as Uriah Pedrad, has been caught on video by three other dauntlesses dancing and singing gangnam style. The people who videoed it are Christina Aela, Tris Prior and Uriah's older brother Ezekiel 'Zeke' Pedrad. Here is the video now." After watching that we all erupt into fits of hysterical laughter. Uriah turns to me and says "Well, Truth or Dare, Tris?"

"Dare – no Truth please. Definitely truth. I don't want to be caught on that side of Uriah!"

"okay Pansycake. What is the most unabnegation thing you have ever done in Abnegation?"

"Well…" This takes me a while. "I suppose… well me and my best friend may or may not have errr… like… made out. Fine. Me and Robert would make out whilst our parents were at the leadership meetings. Zeke, truth or dare?"

"DAUNTLESS!"

"Huh? Ok I will take that as a dare then. Ezekiel Pedrad, I dare you to find Max and tell him that you want to have his babies and then give him a big sloppy kiss on the lips." He looks terrified but no matter he still does the dare.

"Hey Max." Zeke says seductively

"Ehm, hello Zeke. Can I help you?"

"Well yes but I wouldn't go for that right now. Max I want to have your babies." And then he gives him a big sloppy kiss on the lips. Me and the others can't stop laughing and when Zeke pulls away from the kiss Max looks horrified and then he hears our laughter.

"Tris, Uriah, Shauna, Lauren, Gabe, Tori, Four, Christina, Will and Eric in my office now. I want to ask you all a question. Truth or dare?" at this we all start laughing and we head out but he stops me and Uriah before we can go. We tell everyone else to go and carry on playing whilst me and Uriah talk to Max.

"Yes Max."

"Well, it has come to my attention that you two have had extraordinarily good results for the final test and stage two of initiation. I need to know. Are you divergent?"

me and Uriah look at each other. I know that Uriah is Divergent and he knows that I am divergent. We have to tell him.

"Well… yes we are. Please don't kill us."

"Ha. I am no murderer besides the divergent are very useful anyway I will need to keep an eye on you two jst so that I can keep all of the divergents in this compound safe. If you tell me what factions you received then I swear that I won't ever tell anyone. And does anyone else know about your divergence?"

"Yes, Four knows about both of us and my Mother, Natalie, knows about me. I got Erudite, Dauntless and Abnegation."

"And I got the two opposites. I got Dauntless and Amity. And yes only Four and Zeke know about me."

"Okay, thank you for your time."

"Oh, I almost forgot, Tori Wu knows about me because she administered my test."

"Okay. I know about some of the people who are divergent in this compound and I know what happened to Tori's brother so he won't tell a soul about you."

"Goodbye." Me and Uriah say in unison.

"Did we just tell the leader of Dauntless about us?"

"I think so yes…"

Max POV

I take out my notebook and then I mark off the two that have just been in to tell me about their divergence. So now the extent of divergence in the Dauntless compound is up to a total of 20 to my knowledge. Unfortunately, Amar was sent out of the fence and George Wu aswell. The people who are left in this compound are. Tris, Uriah, Gabe, Shauna, Lauren, Ash, Harrison, James, Harry, Hope, Lenny, Emery, Lucy, El, Sam, Anna, Drew, Sydney, Ellie and Shara. These are the people that we know about. There are others that I suspect are divergent like Christina and Will from this years initiate class. I need to confirm Marlene and Lynn. I go out to Tris's room to find Marlene, Lynn, Christina and Will. I didn't want to bring them in with Uriah and Tris because I am not totally sure about them whereas for the other two I was 100% sure that they were divergent I am about 75% sure about Marlene and about 50% for the others. When I eventually get there I get a big sloppy kiss from Lynn and then she realises it is me and she deepens the kiss. I try to pull away but to be completely honest I enjoy it.

"Lynn. Get. Off. Me. Now."

"Oh yeah right. Sorry about that. Truth or dare."

"Anyway can you get Marlene for me please? And then when she goes back in I either want you or Christina or Will. Individually. Thank you."

"Yeah sure." She says as she walks back into the room. "Marlene. Max wants to see you. He is outside now. Then he either wants me, Chris or Will. Marlene out now." Marlene comes outside.

"Hello Marlene. Can we walk and talk?"

"uh. Yeah I guess."

"So, you did really well in the second and third stages of initiation so I want ot know something. Sre you divergent?"

"Well… I am not supposed to tell anyone this but yes. I got Dauntless, Erudite and Candor as my results. Please a.) don't kill me and b.) don't tell my sisters. If they find out they will never speak to me again. The only people who know about me are you and the person who took my aptitude test. I don't know her name though. I need to go."

"Is it your go?"

"Yeah, Bye Max."

Next comes Lynn.

"So, what did you want Max?"

"I want to ask you a question." Then I get down on one knee and ask her… "Lynn will you tell me if you are divergent?"

"Fine, No I am not divergent. Anyway, shall I get the others?" she says bitterly as if she actually believed that I was going to propose.

"Yeah, send Christina in first please and do not tell anyone what I asked you about."

Christina comes out of the room next.

"Hi Max. what'd you want?"

"I was wondering if you are divergent?"

"Well… I got two full factions in the aptitude test but my instructor said that I only displayed certain traits of the ones that I got. I got Dauntless and half of candor –."

"What? That is impossible."

"Well if you would let me finish I got Dauntless, half of Candor and half of Amity. I took the cheese and the knife in the simulation. And I told the truth for the bus scene but it took me to a second one for candor and I lied. My aptitude test administrator said that this was unheard of. Oh and by the way. Please don't kill me!"

"Oh for gods sake I will not kill you. And thanks for answering that and don't tell anyone what I asked about. Please send will in. Oh and I will investigate your result."

"Bye Max."

Next comes Will.

"Hello Will. I need to ask you something. Are you or are you not divergent?"

"Divergent. Well… erm… Yes. But I didn't get a full faction. I got two halves so I technically belong anywhere. I got half dauntless and half Erudite becauseI took the knife in the original simulation and then I didn't kill the dog with it. I tried to preserve the life of the dog for as long as possible and then it attacked me so I killed it. I had to. But then I was taken to a classroom situation and I couldn't cope with it and then I just sort of started teaching myself so that is how I got half of the erudite result. Pleaser don't tell anyone. Especially not Christina."

"Okay, thanks for that. You two may have more in common than what you think… bye will."

Tris POV (After her and Uriah's conversation with Max).

"Uriah. You never told me that you got Amity as your other result!"

"Well it wasn't really relevant before today was it. You never told me that you got 3 of the factions!"

"Well, it wasn't really relevant before today was it!"

"Ha ha very funny."

when we eventually get back to the apartment I stay outside for a moment longer and then out comes a surprised four. Four says nothing to me and then kisses me and puts something down my back. I pull away from the kiss confused and then he says "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SPIDER ON YOUR BACK!" And I just stand there thinking what a wimp and then I look at my back and see a fake spider and I walk in with the spider in my hand and I say hello and pretend to eat it which gets a collective chorus of "EUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" and I just laugh and produce a totally unharmed fake spider which I then throw at Marlene who is absolutely terrified of spiders and watch her scream!

"Hey people. Who's go is it?"

"Yours I think." Says Marlene with a look of utter disgust on her face.

"Well then… considering what I just did to Marlene I will let her take my go."

"Ooooooh. Thank you, Tris. Uriah, truth or dare?"

"I aint no pansycake. DARE OF COURSE!"

"Tris can I have your phone please?"

"Uh, yeah I guess." I say pulling my phone out of my pocket.

"I dare you to call Caleb, Susan and Robert and say that you had better get your butts over to apartment 46 in the glass building if they want to stop Tris from getting laid tonight. And, knowing Caleb, he will come running over with Susan and Robert to stop you won't he Tris." I just nod my head in agreement and as far as I am concerned this is damn good payback.

Uriah picks up the phone and dials Caleb's name.

PHONE CALL

Uriah: Hi Caleb. How are you doing. This is Tris's friend Uriah and I was wondering if you could do something for me.

Caleb: Well it depends on what it is that you want me to do…

Uriah: Well you see she has fallen in love and we kind of want to stop her from getting laid tonight. We are in apartment 46 in the glass builsing above the pit, Tris's new place, and we also thought that you could bring Susan and Robert Black to help prevent her.

Caleb: I'm on my way and tell Tris that I will bloody kill her. Thank you.

And with that he hangs up the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Marlene. I. Effing. Hate. You. CALEB IS GOING TO EFFING KILL ME!"

"You're very welcome tris."

"Well, Tris truth or dare?"

"DAUNTLESS BITCHES!"

"I dare you to kiss the person in here that you like."

"Like in what sense?"

"Like as in maybe love."

"Well, I don't like any of you in here in that way but – can I give more than one person a kiss?"

"Erh yes?"

"Cool. Well as I was saying I don't love any of you in that way so I have to kiss the people I love as in love being with or love to see every day." When I have said that a fuming Caleb and a calm Robert and Susan come into the room. Then I yell "CALEB TRUTH OR DARE?! We have been playing a game of truth or dare. Wanna join us?"

"Yeah, why not."

"So can I restart my dare. Tell me what it was again so that the new comers know what I am going to do."

"I dare you to kiss the person in here that you like. Like as in love. You can kiss the people that you love being with or the person who you want to spend the rest of your life with."

"Okay, everyone shut their eyes so I can do this in the most privacy possible. Only Uriah can look." With that everyone shuts their eyes and I go up to people and whilst everyone has their eyes shut I say to everyone. "If you are in the first five people to be kissed then you are amazing people and I love to be with you. If you are the sixth person to be kissed then I love you as in more than a friend." The first people I kiss are just pecks on the cheek and then I also say "Uriah Pedrad, you are not allowed to tell anyone who I kissed. Got it?" he nods so I kiss Christina first, then Will, then Susan, then Uriah he looks shocked but then just hugs me, I then kiss marlene followed by Caleb I mean he is my brother I love him to bits! Then the final kiss. The one that means something. I know who I am going to kiss. I love Robert. I go up to him and give him a kiss on the lips and then he kisses me back. It feels amazing to be kissed and be kissing someone who I like and then I pull away giving him signals to mean that he can not tell anyone other than me and Uriah.

"You can open your eyes now."

"So… Robert truth or dare?"

"Uhhh, truth."

"Okay, rate the girls in this room based on looks alone from 1 – 10 with 10 being the most amazingly beautiful girl in the world and one being the ugliest girl on the planet."

"Um, ok. Christina – 7.8, Tori – 6.5, Shauna – 7.8, Lauren – 8, Susan – 6 sorry Susan, and Tris – 9. Susan, truth or dare?"

"dare."

"I dare you to rate the guys in the room in the same way that I had to based on looks alone."

"Ok. Uriah – 8, Zeke – 7, Gabe – 7.5, Will – 8.5, Eric – 7 because your face is kinda scary, Robert – 6 and Four - 9.5. Christina, truth or dare?"

"Dare, what can an abnegation gone amity do to me?"

"Stage a dramatic break-up with the first person you see coming down the corridor. I don't care who it is. I will come and watch you do it."

"Come on then." With that they go. Susan records the events and they come back in laughing so much I worry for their health! "Max… was first… person down… corridor… with girlfriend! They were making out. Watch this."

Video plays.

Max, I loved you and after I have given you the best *looks at watch* 30 seconds of my life I discover that you are cheating on me with that Shara. Ughh, we're over. Goodbye. And she storms off dramatically. Susan gets the aftermath of that.

Video ends

"he said that I get the next go."

"Will truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay take it away Susan."

"hey so we need to go into the kitchen for this dare. Everyone come with me." We all follow, puzzled. "Zeke, extra hot sauce. Mar, icing, Chris, marzipan, Robert, help me, Four, sprinkles, Tris, pink hairspray and the rest of you pick the randomest items you can think of from Tris's cupboards but don't get anything from the fridge. We are going to make an iced doughnut that will dance around the pit." When we have all of the ingredients we decorate Will and send him off to dance around the pit with Chris to video it.

When Will gets back he is bright red and by the end of the footage we understand why. He was forced to eat himself my some drunk group. We were rolling around laughing by the end of it.

"Tris, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who did you kiss for your dare? With the purposes."

"Well I kissed Caleb, Uriah, Christina, Susan, you and Marlene for the friendly one and I may or may not have kissed robert for the last one." At that we look at each other and kiss once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – after the rest have been confirmed divergent or not.

"Truth or dare, Caleb?" asks Marlene

"Dare" he replies

"I dare you to let Christina put blue streaks in your hair." With that Christina drags Caleb off to the bathroom and he comes back half an hour later looking surprisingly good.

"Is this temporary?"

"I guess you'll find that out if it comes out in the wash or if it stays in won't you."

"Yeah I guess. Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare please."

"I dare you to…" He confers with Marlene for this one "Okay so I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Robert."

"Caleb, do you even know whatseven minutes in heaven is?"

"Well… not exactly." After he says that I drag Robert off to my walk in wardrobe and let the others describe seven minutes in heaven to Caleb.

When we get into the wardrobe Robert says "What is seven minutes in heaven Tris?"

"Well it is easier just to demonstrate." And I start to kiss him. It is wonderful and then he pulls away and says "Oh, this is seven minutes in heaven." And we kiss more passionately and he starts to go further with it and he kisses my jaw and then goes hungrily for my neck and throat and I can't help but let out small moans. The feel of his warm breath on my neck is amazing. I never used to understand what love was. Now I do. I definitely do. We hear noises from outside the door saying "30 seconds left." I pull away and readjust my straps and tell him to readjust his hair etc. and I do the same. When they all burst in they seem disappointed.

"God, you are meant to do something." And we just grin at each other when we get back to the living room I see Caleb's shocked face. He just says "Oh Beatrice, I am so sorry. I came here to stop you getting laid."

"Oh my god," I say to the rest of them, "You overexaggerated didn't you. Caleb, people rarely get laid from seven minutes in heaven. It is mainly just kissing. Anyways, Susan truth or dare?"

"Dare please."

"I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Caleb." She stands up and then he follos her to the walk in wardrobe. When their time is up they are just sitting looking normal at us as if to say ' What, you didn't think that we would really do that did you?' and then when everyone turns around to go back I see him smile at me to say 'yes we did do that' anyway I turn around and say to Zeke "So I think it's Susan's turn."

"Zeke, truth or dare?"

"I am gonna go with truth."

"So I have had the question most unabnegation I have ever done in abnegation. What is the most 'undauntless' thing you have ever done in dauntless?"

"Well, I once screamed at a spider and then I threw it into the chasm and ran around the pit screaming 'MUTANT SPIDER!'…" We all start to laugh.

"I am gonna do some joint ones. Uriah, Tris, Eric, Susan, Robert, Caleb and Tori. I dare you to go running round the pit in 2 pairs and a three shouting that you want to have each others babies and then find the most important person you can and shout that you want to have their babies. Okay. I almost forgot, all wearing either a fairy costume or a unicorn costume."

"me, uriah, eric and tori want the unicorn costumes and the other three can have the fairy costumes."

"The groups are as follows. Tris, Uriah and Tori (all unicorns) will be the group of three, Eric and Caleb will be a pair and Susan and Robert (Even though you are siblings) will be a pair. Now come and get your costumes." When I get changed into my unicorn costume I look at myself in the mirror and think what the hell are you doing Tris? Then when I go out into the room I go with Tori and Uriah and we just make a unicorn sound. That gets a few laughs. And then we are the first group to go out to the pit.

"But Uriah. I want to have your unicorn kids. And I want to have your unicorn kids Tris." Screams Tori at the top of her lungs.

"I want to have both of your babies." I shout

"ME TOO!"

Then we meet eys and run up to Max and the other leaders.

"Yeah. I want to have your babies Max." Says Uriah

"And yours Lenny." I say

"And yours Hope." Says Tori

"So Uriah and Tori, you are trying to tell me that in the past 5 minutes you have gone gay and now want to have our babies. Correct?"

"Correct." They say with grimaces on their faces.

"Tris, you don't even know who I am." Says Lenny.

"Pfft. Okay so what."

"ZEKE CAN WE COME BACK NOW PLEASE!" Uriah shouts "GOOD." when there is no response. And we all run back to my apartment with Max hot on our tails and he stops Tori to Ask her a question.

"Tori. Truth or Dare?"

"Indeed, Max."

We get back in and out go Eric and Caleb. And when they return beet red we send out the last pair, Susan and Robert. When they return with electric blue hair it is no surprise who they bumped into.

"Now, for everyone who didn't just do the dare. I dare you to go on to the roof and sing a medley of 4 of the following songs: poker face, bad romance, that man, pack up, rollerblades and back it up. We will vodeo this and send it to every major news corporation in Chicago. Tv and newspapers. Have fun. Did I mention that you have to wear these costumes. They are fairies, unicorns, princesses and mermaids. Take your pick. You also have to do a stupid dance for all of the adoring fans that you will have from tonight onwards!" I get a lot of high fives from my group.

"So Chris, Will and Zeke will be mermaids, Shauna will be a unicorn, Gabe and Peter will be mermaids and I will be a princess." Says Four and when he says his bit he puts on a girly voice and I can't help but laugh. This is what they sing.

Four and Peter: So get that needle in the core

Scratch that back and gimme more

You know exactly what I came here for

Back it up and do it again

From the middle to the top to the end

Ba dlun dla dla doday

Ba dlun dla dla doday

Back to the middle to the front to the end

Za dlun dla dla doday

Everybody ba dlun doday

I don't care if he's a friend

From the front to the middle to the back to the end.

Chris and Lauren: Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

Zeke and Shauna: Ooh that man is like a flame

And ooh that man plays me like a game

My only sin is I can't win

Ooh I wanna love that man

Ooh that man is on my list

And ooh that man I wanna kiss

My only sin is I can't win

Ooh I wanna love that man

Will and Gabe: I get tired and upset

And I'm trying to care a little less

When I google I only get depressed

I was taught to dodge those issues

I was told

Don't worry, there's no doubt

There's always something to cry about

When you're stuck in an angry crowd

They don't think what they say

Before they open their mouth.

When the laughter from the dauntless compound has ceased to exist me and chris lookat each other and I say

"Hey it's been fun having you and all but I think that me and chris are gonna have a girly night by the look on her face so the rest of you get out. Oh and Marlene and Lynn, do you wanna join us?"

"Yeah why not." Says Mar and we all know that if Mar goes then Lynn goes so she sighs and nods her head.

"Good. Right everyone else GET THE HECK OUT OF MY APARTMENT. Please. Thank you!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When they have all gone Christina starts talking.  
"So girls, what are we all going to bring because we are going to be here all night. So I say we should hav it in this apartment because it is the biggest and has a spare bedroom. So if we all go back home and each bring some stuff. I will bring the girly stuff so makeup, face packs, straighteners, curler and anything else that I can find in my apartment. Marlene, if you bring dvds and things like that and Lynn, if you bring things like sweets and chocolate oh yes and alcohol. Tris, you will be providing the apartment and telly etc. I think that's it. So if Lynna dn Marlene go home to get everything then I won't because I have already got everything that I will need to bring." When the rest of us look at her she just says, "Oh come on, you think that I ever leave home without girly stuff? And Tris has my pajamas so you two hurry home and get all of your stuff. See you in a bit." We wave goodbye to them and then she turns to me and says "So Tris. Let's get ready…" And with that we are off to my room.

I decide to wear my pajamas that were provided for me, because about half of my wardrobe was already stocked up. My pajamas have exactly the same things as my tattoos on it. They always knew about my tattoos because they weren't exactly a hushed up secret. So I have the Abnegation seal on one side and the Dauntless seal on the other. Because it is all black the ravens on my collarbone are all golden. On the bottoms they are just covered in all of the factions seals so I will never forget that the other factions are also there. I have another two sets of pajamas so I have three pairs in total. One pair has the factions seals all over them and have the words 'aptitude test' written on them. The final pair has one image of the choosing ceremony bowls with the seals on them in the factions colour and then after that they have the names of all of my friends, even the ones who were from Abnegation, and the names are written in the colours of their factions that they are from and the factions that they moved to, if they moved. I think that they look quite cute on there are the names of Uriah, Christina, Lynn, Marlene, Will, Al, Caleb, Robert and Susan. They also have the names of the factions dotted around. Then the others arrive…

**Hey everyone, I am sorry I haven't been posting for a while I was away in Rugby for My Aunt's 40th. Really sorry this was so short but I haven't been back for long and if you think about it you are lucky to even have a chapter today. Oh yes, I have educated my friend well. Well, on Instagram, My friend Claudia commented on a picture of mine and it was of the very fit and sexy Theo James. She commented saying that she has no clue who he is but he is freaking sexy. Yesterday she said that I have failed as a friend because, funny story, someone rang up the house I was staying in to see if there was a Doctor. Watson. Me and Claudia love Sherlock so I texted her immediately telling her this and she sent me a message back saying that he was up stairs with Sherlock making Gay porn... Yeah, she has a bit of a dirty mind... Anyways, I gotta go to sleep so Night peeps. Love you all and I am so sorry that this was so short but I couldn't take my laptop on holiday with me and even if I had been able to I wouldn't have been able to do a whole lot with it. I was looking after my 8 year old cousin Grace and if you follow me on instagram then I will post a picture with me and Grace in it and then one with just Grace. She is so cute! Love you Grace. XX Bye my awesome readers. please remember to review and follow the story so that you can see when i upload more. Adios amigas and I will probabaly update tomorrow. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

So Marlene is in a dauntless onesie (Ughh I hate onsies.), Lynn is wearing similar pajamas to mine but hers are completely black with the dauntless seal on it and Christina is wearing her normal completely black pajamas that have one spot on her left shoulder which is bright pink.

Christina starts to talk "So now we are all back, we can begin. Put the sweets and popcorn etc. on that table over there, put the dvds with the tv, alcohol on the table between the living room and the kitchen and all of my stuff is on Tris's bed. To start the evening we will do makeovers, then we can play a drinking game and then we might watch a dvd and eat sweets and popcorn. Sound okay?" This proposal was met with nodding heads all around. "For the makeovers. Me and Tris will be a pair and Lynn and Marlene can be a pair aswell. You two, can take this room and I will bring in th straighteners for you and Tris and I will be in her room doing the same thing. Let's go!" With that, we go.

"Christina, please make me look nice."

"Mmmkay." I looked at the mirror for the first time that evening and the last until Christina is finished with my makeover. After I have looked at myself in the mirror she puts up a black cloth and she gets to work. After about half an hour I look up at her and she says "Done." She takes the cloth off and I gasp. She made me look beautiful. I have curls in my hair but they are quite loose curls so they look gorgeous. She did my makeup so I have eyeliner (I think), foundation and eyeshadow and probably some other shit that Chris put on my face to make me look 'beautiful'. Now it is my turn to do Christina's makeup. I take the eyeliner and decide to do the makeup first. So with the eyeliner I decide to do a little flick in the corner then (Because I HATE lipstick, and I mean HATE with a passion) I use lip gloss to do her lips, I use foundation next (Well I think and hope that it was foundation) But I only use it on her cheeks because of the eyeliner. Then I use mascara (DREADFULLY). Followed by eyeshadow, I attempt a smokey eye effect and it works really well. Then after all of that I go onto the hair. I do her hair similar to mine but I add some things. I give her the same style but I clip some of it back so it looks prettier than mine.

"On my count, Christina. 1. 2. 3…" on the count of three I take off the black cloth on the mirror and she gasps. "What? It's not that bad… is it?"

"No, Tris. You made me look beautiful." I step back and look shocked.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." She says. "Let's go and show the others." With that we walk in on a sight for sore eyes…

**Bet you thought that I was gonna leave you hanging. Nah I am not quite that mean…**

"Lynn, wtf are you doing?"

"Uhhh… nothing" She replies…

**I am truly evil. What do you think that she is doing with Marlene? Oh yeah and I forgot whether Uriah and Marlene were together so ya'know just in case in the next I go over that again.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"That looks like something… IT LOOKS LIKE FUN! CAN I JOIN IN?! Please?" Christina says with puppy dog eyes.  
"Uhhh… yeah I guess." Replies Lynn whilst dancing around the living room of my house with Marlene on a spinny chair and doing Marlene's makeover and she looks pretty fantastic to be honest. "Oh. My. God. Did Tris do your makeup Chris?"  
"Yes. It is pretty amazing isn't it. I love the little flick you did at the corners of my eyes."  
"And I thought that I had completely messed it up!"  
"Well, you didn't. Now can we get on with our drinking game? Please…" Then we all look at each other and look back at Lynn's puppy dog face and we all nod and she squeals. "Well, we are going to play never have I ever followed by the are you nervous game. Sound good?"  
"Yeah," I say, "But how do you play either of them." I think that people forget that I come from Abnegation. Then Lynn starts to explain.  
"To play Never Have I Ever all you need to do is say 'Never have I ever…' and then state something that you have never done before and if you have done that then you have to take a drink for example, if I said 'Never have I ever… been to another faction's headquartters' then everyone who has would have to take a drink. And to play the are you nervous game you have to get someone to start at the bottom of you and ask you 'are you nervous?' you have to answer with no until it gets too difficult to say no and then you give up and the person who goes the longest without saying 'yes' wins the game. Get it?"  
"Yeah." I say. "Let us begin."  
And we do. "I will start." Says Christina. "Never have I ever been into the control room here." Lynn and Marlene take a drink.  
"Never have I ever tasted alcohol." All the others take a drink but they look astonished "In Abnegation, they do not drink at all. Alcohol that is."  
"Never have I ever met Marcus Eaton." Me and Lynn take a drink and I look questioningly at her  
"Well, he came here on my visiting day but I have never quite worked out why he was in Dauntless not in Abnegation."  
"And he used to come round my house for tea every week because my Father worked with him and I knew his son because I would go out into the street when Marcus came round my house for tea and I would go to his house because he wasn't allowed out very often so I would go and talk to him. When his father got back he would stall him in the hall whilst I climbed out of his bedroom window and got out to my garden where I was actually supposed to be." I say.  
"Anyway, Never have I ever won more than three fights in initiation." Says Marlene. Lynn takes a drink.  
"Never have I ever seen Marlene's apartment." Says Chris and Lynn and Marlene (Obviously) take a drink.  
"Never have I ever met Uriah/Lynn/Marlene's family." I say and Lynn takes three drinks and so does Marlene and Chris takes one.  
"Never have I ever broken something. On my body that is." Says Lynn and Marlene and Chris take a drink and I just sit there feeling smug.  
"Never have I ever known someone transferred to Erudite." Says Marlene and I take a drink.  
"Never have I ever kissed an Abnegation." Says Christina. At that I have to take three drinks.  
"Never have I ever fallen off that building that the dauntless climb after school the one outside the upper levels building." I say and only Marlene takes a drink.  
"Well, it was the year before last and I was climbing it then I fell and some Abnegation went and got the nurse for me."  
"I KNEW YOU LOOKED FAMILIAR!"  
"Was that you Tris?" asks Marlene  
"No." I say sarcastically "Yeah it was anyway I couldn't just leave you there but I was so impressed when I went to get the nurse because I was imitating the dauntless by doing all of those flips and everything to get there and I didn't even get a graze from it. I always knew that I didn't belong in Abnegation but I knew that if I could get the courage to pick dauntless at the choosing ceremony then I thought that I would have earned my place for multiple reasons. Some of which I will not tell you at this moment in time.  
"Moving on. Never have I ever answered something in class." Says Lynn. Mar and Chris take a drink.  
"Well, in my class I was like a grey splodge in amongst a sea of blue and black and white. I was the only Abnegation in the top set for pretty much everything… except faction history. That subject gave me the creeps."  
"Never have I ever been on the roof of dauntless in only my underwear." Says a little bit tipsy Marlene. Lynn takes a drink  
"Never have I ever shouted at my siblings." Says Christina. Me, lynn and Marlene take a drink.  
"Never have I ever kissed an Erudite." I say and Chris takes a drink.  
"Never have I ever had sex." To my great happiness nobody takes a drink.  
"Never have I ever met anyone who transferred _to _abnegation." I take a drink. "Who did you know?"  
""Well, do you remember the Erudite at the choosing ceremony? The only one to transfer? It was my best friend that convinced him to transfer to Abnegation."  
"Now tell the whole truth Tris." Christina says with a patronising look.  
"Well… my uhhh… my… my Mum was Dauntless and then she and my dad fell in love and transferred to Abnegation together."  
"Never have I ever been completely knocked out." Says Lynn. Me and Marlene take a drink and smile at each other.  
"Never have I ever kissed Zeke." Says Marlene and Lynn smiles sarcastically and takes a drink  
"Nobody can know about this. Understood?" because we know what will happen if we don't we all nod.  
"Never have I ever fangirled about something." Says Chris and I take a drink.  
"Never have I ever kissed Will on the lips." I say looking at Christina. She takes a drink. By now she is getting quite drunk. I think I am more drunk though.  
"Never have I ever gotten so drunk that I cant remember what happened." Christina and Lynn take a drink.  
"Never have I ever had less than 7 fears in my fear landscape. I have been through since the end of initiation. Four let me."  
"That is not fricking fair! I have 6! I hate you Lynn."  
"Wait, I need to go to sleep because it is 5 in the morning and I have a meeting in the morning. Get out and we can start a new game with everybody playing ok."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I think I am making Uriah very fluffy. But hey.

I wake up at 9:00 to Uriah bouncing on me and, surprisingly, I don't have any sort of hangover.

"Piss of Uriah."

"Meeting with the Abnegation leaders is in the normal room in half an hour so get the heck up and get dressed."

"I'm going. I'm going."

"Good I will investigate your fridge."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO DON'T YOU FRICKING DARE!"

"Ok then…"

"Does your fridge have dauntless cake in?" I ask

"Yeah… wanna see?"

"Nah." I say whilst moving towards the fridge and open it to get a dauntless cake out for my breakfast and I get Uriah one aswell. I dig into my cake and then I run to the shower have a 5 minute shower and then run in a towel to my room to get changed and do my hair and makeup. I walk out of my room 5 minutes later with my blonde hair in a half up half down style, my black shiny Dr. Martens, black skinny jeans, a red and black checkered shirt and a scarf. I wish people would stop gaping at me when I dress like the dauntless.

"Uriah, STOP STARING AT ME!"

"Oh yeah." He says bringing his head up to look at my face "Sorry it is just you look beautiful. Why do you dress like this every now and then?"

"Well, I guess it is because in Abnegation we couldn't so I want to dress like this more now because I can!"

"I suppose. Let's go we have that meeting and Max is gonna meet us outside your door in 3, 2–" Uriah is cut short by the knocking on my front door. "I was gonna say one but I guess it isn't really necersary anymore…" He says with a cheeky grin and he opens the door. "Hi Max. Yeah, Tris is here." Then he looks to me and says "Let's go." And I walk out and catch Max staring.

"For the love of god will people please stop staring at me. For god's sake." I say, "I swear to god that the next person who sees me and stares wil get a punch in the flipping nose." At that we all laugh and we head off to the meeting. When we finally get there I see my dad, Marcus Eaton and for some reason Jack Kang (The representative for Candor).

"Um. Hi Dad. Hi Marcus. Hi Jack… Why are you all here?"

"Well. We are here because we have a meeting." Says my dad and Marcus just nods in agreement.

"No, I mean I know why you are here Dad and Marcus but why is Jack Kang here?"

"Well I am here because I have a meeting with you as well." Says Jack.

"Okay understood. Right what do we need to address this meeting."

"Well there has been vandalism to both of our factions and we want to know who it was and as the dauntless have the security camera footage we thought that you could help us in the hunt for who it was."

"We can but first of all could you tell us what the vandals have done to your factions?"

"Yes. To the Abnegation sector the vandalism was the Erudite seal spray painted all over the main building and then on Mr. Prior's house there was 'stiff lives here' 'mr. z wuz here' and there was also someone who broke into the house and sprayed one room completely blue and then put posters of the erudite seal all over the room. To the Candor sector there was the Amity seal sprayed all over the main builing and on on of the residents houses I believe it was the Aela household –" I look over at Uriah and then look back quickly "Is there a problem Ms. Prior?"

"No." I say quickly even though I know that he is Candor so he can tell when I am lying.

"Now the truth."

"That is our friend's old household. Was anything taken or was there anything sprayed inside?"

"Well, there was an empty room which was spray painted with red and yellow stripes but that was all."

"Thank you we will go and investigate this with the control room staff and we will get back to you asap. Was there anything else that you wanted to talk about?"

"No that was it. Besides we need to go. We are talking to the rest of the factions about this. Goodbye for now and don't hesitate to call us to tell us any new information." And with that they leave the room. Me and Uriah look at each other and burst into laughter.

"That must've been Zeke. Who else could it've been?"

"Well, I don't know but I think that we should go and visit him in the control room." I say and then we go…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – **btw there is fourtris from now onwards. It is really hard to not put fourtris references in here so yh. At the start where her room number is that was actually an accident I only realised when I was coming back from Hastings beach that it was a Fourtris reference. Bye. This is what happens when listening to Avril Lavigne whilst writing… **

Control room.

"ZEKE PEDRAD WE NEED A WORD WITH YOU…" Shouts Uriah.  
"I'm coming little bro. yeah what do you want?"  
"We want to know about this." Then he explains all about our meeting.  
"Shoot. I knew I went too far with the 'the mr. z wuz here… I am dead aren't I. By the way Tris, You look really hot in that outfit!"  
"Not quite. Delete the footage and we will tell them that there was an issue with the camera at the time and then we need someone to go and actually break the camera and then you can go out to fix it. Oh and thanks for saying I look good but I am really not sorry for this." I say and then I nod at Uriah who is rolling around laughing and then I look back at Zeke who is looking very confused and I punch him hard in the nose. "By the way Zeke. You got off lightly with that! The next person who stares at me or says anything about outfit will get worse than that."  
"My god Tris I think you broke my nose!"  
"Ah Big Man I believe you just got owned by a 16 year old Abnegation turned dauntless girl. I thought you were meant to be good!" Cue headlock for Uriah. Then I turn around and walk back down the corridor with Uriah close on my tail and when we get to the end of the hall we high five without a second thought.

TIMELAP TIMELAP TIMELAP TO THAT EVENING WHEN A CERTAIN TRUTH OR DARE GAME IS BEGINNING.

"Finally. Well now that we are all here we can begin," Zeke says whilst staring at Christina. "Christina as you were the last one in the room you have to do anything that we say whether it is truth or dare. This happens for 5 of your go's. Moving on. Tris, Truth or dare?"  
"DAUNTLESS!" I scream  
"I dare you to sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game." Ok so what type of a dare is this but I think that Zeke and Four and most of the older members have something but I go and sit on his lap anyways.  
"Christina I dare you to sit on Will's lap for the rest of the game." I say with an evil grin and of course she can't say no because she was the last one into the room.  
"Truth or dare Four?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to tell someon in this room that they are a sexy beast and then sit on their lap for 5 rounds with tris on your lap for 3 of them." Sure enough he goes up to Zeke and says "Ezekiel Pedrad, you are a sexy beast."  
"Four, I now officially hate you. But I hate Christina more." He says glowering at us all. We all start laughing at his expression. I am now very uncomfortable because I am sat on top of two boys one of which I have a crush on and one of which is just weird. "Okay." He says in a strangled gasp "Christina, what is your strangest fear?"  
"moths…" At that moment the entire room erupts into laughter. "Mar, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to tell us what faction you would've picked if you hadn't picked dauntless."  
"I would've picked either Erudite or Candor. Now Lauren, truth or dare?"  
"truth."  
"Tell us, what is going on between you and Zeke?"  
"Uhh… nothing…" She says and when she sees Christina she takes off her jacket. "Four, Truth or dare?"  
"Dare and Tris you need to get off now. Zeke I think is dying beneath the weight of both of us and you have had your three rounds."  
"I dare you to go into Tris's bedroom with her for as long as we want and you can do anything you want but we can come in as many times as we want and as often as we want." He just drags me off into the room.

"Four, what is going on with you and the other members? Are they trying to get us to–" I am cut short by him kissing me. At first I am kinda confused at why he would want me and then I forget everything and I just embrace the kiss. "Four, why would you of all people want me?"  
"Well. To me you are the most beautiful girl in dauntless and I saw the way you overcame your fears to become dauntless and I personally look for that. Besides I have some secrets I need to tell you. Can I stay here for a bit tonight? Not for the whole night but for about 2 hours."  
"Yes Four. But now can we get back to where we left off?"  
"Hell yeah." We start kissing after that and it gets hungry after about a minute. We hear someone at the door and we hide just in time. Zeke comes in and from where we are we can see each other and we know what to do. I nod my head and we jump out and scare the living crap out of Zeke. He actually screams and then me and Four roll around on the floor laughing at Zeke's reaction. Then he says "I will give you two some more time alone." And he is gone we get up and start kissing in the wardrobe so that we know that we won't be interrupted. "Four. I think I might have a crush on you."  
"Tris. I think I may have a crush on you. No scratch that. Tris. I think I may be in love with you." We kiss again and then Christina walks in and we jump out of the wardrobe at her and she screams as well. "Um, come back in now. Both of you." As we go back in we sneak one final kiss in and then we sit down. Four sits down on Zeke's knee for the last turn.  
"Shauna, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"PANSYCAKE!" Shouts Uriah.  
"Answer these honestly. When you were younger did you ever play with barbies? Did you ever want to marry Ken? What is your weirdest fear and where did it come from?"  
"No I have never played with barbies, no I have NEVER wanted to marry Ken, I am afraid of fruit and it came from when I was a kid I was looking in my wardrobe and my idiot siblings decided to play a prank on me so they booby trapped the door to my wardrobe and shit loads of fruit fell on top of me. It scared the crap out of me."  
"SHE'S LYING ABOUT THE FIRST TWO BUT NOT THE LAST TWO!"  
"I really hate the candor." She says and then Four gets off Zeke's knee and sits down then I have to stand up and sit on his knee.  
"Oh and for your help there Chris you can now pick truth or dare your last one in forfeit no longer carries any value!"  
"Truth or dare Uriah?"  
"Finally. DAUNTLESS!"  
"Okay I dare you to go and play 7 minutes in heaven with Marlene." They head off and we carry on.  
"Four, my main man, truth or dare bro?"  
"Dare matey."  
"I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Tris."  
"Yeah ok."  
"Wait. What is 7 minutes in heaven?" Asks Tris  
"It's a heck of a lot easier to just show you. Let's go get Marlene and Uriah then we can go and do it." He goes to get Marlene and Uriah and they come back a bit more ruffled and off we go.  
"Four." I say exasperatedly, "Two questions. Are they trying to get us together?"  
"Yes."  
"And two, what is 7 minutes in heaven?"  
"This." And he kisses me. After about 30 seconds of him kissing me I pull back and say "Ah. So this is 7 minutes in heaven…" And we kiss again this time more passionately then we hear them counting down and we shoot away from each other and straighten up and make ourselves look more presentable. They open the door looking very disappointed.  
"Four. Tris. Honestly." He looks annoyed. I look questioningly towards Four and he nods to say that Zeke is in on the plan. I look forwards and then we sit down.  
"Truth or dare Christina?"  
"Truth."  
"I already know this–"  
"Crap."  
"But what were the other things that you faced in the simulations not the landscape?"  
"Moths, obviously, clowns, getting too close to people and then losing them (I admit that that was the weirdest one) and," She says but she mumbles the last one "the hunger games…"  
"Sorry Chris what was that last one?"  
"THE HUNGER GAMES! I actually don't know where that one came from" screams Christina. We pause for a scond and then the volcano erupts. You could probably hear our laughter from the other end of dauntless!  
"It's all true. I saw all four of them. She got the same one multiple times."  
"Tris truth or dare?"  
"Truth and Uriah I am not a pansycake I just don't want to face the wrath of Christina."  
"Ok. What was your strangest fear in your landscape." I swiftly take off my jacket. I am not willing to tell the whole room that I have a fear of intimacy. I am the first person to take off a piece of clothing today.  
"Nope. Not happening. Christina you can not tell anyone ok. Or I will hate you for the rest of your life. Truth or dare Will?"  
"Dare"  
"I dare you to hang over the chasm for 1 minute."  
"Okay but only because I know that Christina had to do it and she did it for longer than 1 minute."  
"let's go." I say. We get to the chasm and the pit is empty so we decide it is safe to do it. "Hang over the chasm for 1 minute."  
He steps over the metal bar and hangs easily over the chasm. He doesn't look down and then when 1 minute is up he comes up unscathed. "Imagine doing that for 5 minutes!"  
"Four,truth or dare?" says Will quickly  
"Truth."  
"What was the funniest fear that you saw in anybody's simulations?"  
"Probably Christina's moths because Tris was scared of crows I think but that was just creepy because they literally justcame and attacked her whereas Christina's moths just flew out of a wardrobe. She opened the door and then all these moths just flew out of the wardrobe. It was weird! But I see your point Chris they are kinda creepy but I quite like them in real life because they look like butterflies. Sorry Christina. URIAH TRUTH OR DARE?"  
"Uhhh truth for a change."  
"PANSYCAKE!" yells Zeke at the top of his lungs  
"What was the most Abnegation thing that you have ever done?"  
"That is just weird but I suppose inviting Tris to zip-lining or possibly just being kind to her. To be honest I am only ever really Abnegation to people I care about. So I am very Abnegation to Marlene and quite Abnegation to Tris no so much to Christina. No offense."  
"None taken." Says Christina  
"Christina Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to tell us the fear that you were trying to get Tris to tell us about. The leaders found something funny about her fear thingy so I dare you to tell us."  
"Hmmmmmmmm… let's think about that… which one was it Tris? Ah yes that was it," I have a moment of panic until I see the glint in her eye. "I think it was the crows wasn't it because apparently you were in a field and then they attacked her or something. That was what they were laughing at."  
"Really?"  
"No and there is not a chance that you are gonna find out from me or Tris or Four or Will. Got it?" With that Christina takes her tank top off. Then I walk over and give her a hug.  
"So Will truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"what is your most embarrassing fear and we can get Four to confirm this."  
"Goats… when I was little I went to the Amity farms and there was a goat and then it got out of it's pen somehow and it butted me." We all look at each other with looks of utter seriousness and then I get to Uriah's and I start laughing my head off and then everyone looks at Uriah, to me then to Will and start doing the same. "Tris, truth or dare?"  
"Dare"  
"I dare you to let Marlene use your phone, call your whole family and tell them where we are and that you are pregnant with a starngers kid. Ok."  
"Yeah." I hand Marlene my phone and she mouths 'sorry I never wanted to be a part of this dare.' "On condition that I can calm them down afterwards so they don't come running in. Oh and we tell them that we are here at Zeke's and then we run up to my apartment and lock the door so they don't know that we are in there. Ok."  
"Kay."  
PHONE CALL  
Caleb: Hello Tris how are you?  
Mar: Actually this is Marlene, one of Tris's friends. Last night she was drunk and she went to the chasm –  
Caleb: She didn't jump did she?  
Mar: No she met someone and now she is pregnant.  
Caleb: WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!  
Tris: Calm down we are still playing the game but if you want to come over we are in apartment 30 on the pit floor. BYE!

Natalie&Andrew: Hello Tris, how's things?  
Mar: Hi Mr and Mrs Prior. This is Marlene, one of Tris's friends.  
Natalie: Andrew, I will take this ok. Well hello Marlene. Let me guess are you still playing Truth or Dare?  
Mar: Yeah.  
Natalie: what was the dare?  
Mar: well it was to tell your family that Tris has got pregnant by this random stranger's kid.  
Natalie: Where are you?  
Mar: apartment 46 in the glass building.. Wanna come and say hi to us all?  
Natalie: Yeah. Wait is there a boy called Zeke there by any chance?  
Mar: yeah do you want to talk to him?"  
Natalie: No but I won't bring Andrew because he has a few bones to pick with Zeke. We all saw the broadcasts over tv yesterday and he was very annoyed with the fact that he made his brother do that and he put it on tv and he doesn't like Candor or Dauntless… it's a childhood issue. I will be there though in 20 minutes I will catch the next train to Dauntless.  
Tris: See you in a few minutes Mom.  
Natalie: See all of you soon…

"Well that went better than expected didn't it?"  
"Uh yeah but we need to get to my apartment quickly."  
"We get there in 15 minutes and then the door opens…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – **this is what happens when you are listening to Now that's what I call running 2014… **  
"Hello people that I don't really know."  
"MOM!" I shout and I am pretty sure that I hear the people on my right move about. "Mom." I say  
"Hey."  
"So mom. This is Marlene."  
"The girl who called?"  
"Yup," I say popping the 'p' "This is Zeke, Uriah, Christina, Lauren, Four," I hesitate a moment before saying Four because I know that my Mom recognises him. I can see it in her eyes. I recognised him when I jumped. I think he was an Abnegation kid from a few years ago but I am not sure. I will ask him later. "Shauna, Will and Lynn. So Mom. These are my friends."  
"So Uriah is the kid who was on TV yesterday right? Zeke, You and Christina filmed it and put it on TV right? Wow Truth or Dare is a lot better now than it was when I was Dauntless. I mouth 'I will explain later' to everyone but my Mom catches me and chuckles. "I was born a Dauntless but I fell in love so I moved."  
"Mrs. Prior. Would you like to join our game?"  
"Yes. But only because I am not in Abnegation." She says.  
"Mom, truth or dare?"  
"Uhhh, Candor."  
"Okay so whilst you were Dauntless what was the most undauntless thing you had ever done?"  
"Well I think that Zeke and Uriah can vouch for me here because I was friends with Hana and I know that she recorded this so–"  
"Wait is this the Famous Natalie?" Zeke interrupts  
"Well I wouldn't exactly say 'famous' but I know what you are getting at and yes. Do you know the video to which I am referring to?"  
"Oh yeah. Is it the one with the embarrassing window?" asks Uriah  
"Yeah. Well, me and Hana decided to play a prank on our best friend Ella, Your mom Lynn, but it may or may not have completely and utterly backfired. Well I was putting the finishing touches to our thing and Hana had gone to get Ella. Whilst this was happening I decided to open a window and this boy came along, Marlene's dad, Ryan stepped on our trap and because of the way it was set up he knocked me out of the window. The window below me was open and it was Ella's apartment so I climbed in to the window and then I realised that they were still in there so I went to say hello and then I realised that this was the plan all of the time so they filmed this all and they were watching this. They had attached a camera to me, to all of the windows, to the net that was part of our trap, and to everything in the apartment. I came in to see them laughing so much then I joined in. we decided to leave Ryan there for a while. Then we sort of forgot about him and he called Max and the other leaders. Then again, I was an orphan because of reasons I will not disclose, so when I went to bed that night Ryan and the others decided to sneak up on me so they came in and they played 'freaker sneaker'with me and I woke up and they were there and I screamed so loudly that the whole of dauntless heard me then I just jumped out of my window and I landed in the net at the back of dauntless. I saw a spider and then well I erm screamed and threw it on the nearest thing to me and yelled 'MUTANT SPIDER'… I am ashamed of that and I am sure that Zeke will show you the footage."  
"OMG I forgot where I got that line 'MUTANT SPIDER' from because I once found a spider and threw it into the chasm with an accompanying scream of mutant spider so I stole your move. Sorry!"  
"Nah don't worry about it Zeke. Anyways, Zeke, Truth or dare?"  
"Dare. I ain't no pansycake as Uriah would say."  
"Mmmmkay, I dare you to go into the pit and run into as many of the shops as you can in 5 minutes and shout something that will make people in there run after you."  
"Mkay." He replies. My Mom, Me and Uriah take the phone and we go with him to make sure he does it. When we arrive back at my apartment we are all out of breath and we have two new players. Ash **(the girl from Four: a divergent collection who Shauna has to fight) **and Clara.  
"So who is this?" I ask Zeke and Four.  
"Well, that's Ash," Pipes up Shauna gesturing to Ash, "And that's Clara."  
"Okay thanks Shauna."  
"And who may I ask are you?" Asks Ash rather rudely to me.  
"Wel I am Tris." I say and she gasps.  
"Were you the Abnegation transfer from this year? The one who came 1st after initiation? With Uriah?"  
"Uhhh, yeah… as I was saying-"  
"Oh right."  
"This is Christina, Will, Uriah (You probabaly already know), Lauren, Lynn and Marlene. Oh and Zeke and My Mom. She is playing truth or dare with us."  
"Oh okay so a stiff is playing. This game just got dull." Says Clara very rudely. "Why is a Stiff wearing black clothes?"  
"Because I was Dauntless. I was born into Dauntless. But my Mom died when I was young so I didn't want to have the memories haunt me for the rest of my life so I transferred. Any more questions?"  
"No. wait, yes. Truth or dare?"  
"Dare." My Mom replies.  
"I dare you to run round dauntless singing 'walking on sunshine by Katrina and the Waves' and you have to get round the whole of dauntless in 10 minutes. It is possible me and Clara have done it before. Off she goes and sure enough 8 minutes later she returns and this is what happened "There is no way you got round the whole of dauntless in 8 minutes. Let's check the footage." We check the footage and everything is there. "Fine you win today. Stiff. We're off. Bye."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
**Choosing ceremony day (a year after Tris's) Four and Tris have got together and she knows his real name and they are living in Tris's apartment together.  
**"Wake up Tobias. We get the new initiates today. Up and at 'em." I say.  
"But I don't want to get up." Tobias whines and I just laugh.  
"Well you have to. We get to scare the living crap out of the initiates today!"  
He shoots up at this and says "I'm getting ready. You can do most of the caring today Tris."  
"YAY!"

**TIME LAP TIME LAP TIME LAP TIME LAP TIME LAP! FIRST JUMPER!**

A flash of grey comes down and lands in the net. I offer my hand and she takes it. "What's your name?"  
"Uhhh…"  
"If you want to change it you had better make it good because you don't get to pick again." I say. I think I recognise this girl from Abnegation but I am not sure who she is.  
"Becca."  
"Four make the announcement." I say and then I turn and smile at Becca.  
"First jumper… Becca." Crowds of Dauntless appear and start cheering. Another grey blur falls down "What's your name?"  
"Ella."  
"Second jumper.. Ella."  
I am finding this ridiculous because the transfers for this year are: 7 Abnegation, 3 Candor, 2 Erudite and 5 Amity. There are 5 Dauntless-borns this year. Me, Four, Christina and Uriah are going to need to put them all in to one group for the whole of initiation. The names of this years initiates are

Becca, Abnegation, girl.  
Ella, Abnegation, Girl.  
Lola, Abnegation, girl.  
Kate, Abnegation, Girl.  
Talia, Abnegation, Girl.  
Ryan, Abnegation, Boy.  
Theo, Abnegation, Boy.  
Jackie, Candor, Girl.  
Harmony, Candor, Girl.  
Joe, Candor, Boy.  
Freda, Erudite, Girl.  
Freddie, Erudite, Boy.  
Sophie, Amity, Girl.  
Harriet, Amity, Girl.  
Light, Amity, Girl.  
Nathan, Amity, Boy.  
Harry, Amity, Boy.  
Ashley, Dauntless, Girl.  
Kloe, Dauntles, Girl.  
Ray, Dauntless, Girl.  
Will, Dauntless, Boy.  
Ali, Dauntless, Girl.

Almost all of the initiates this year are girls. Overall we have 22 initiates of which 10 will get into Dauntless. We start training tomorrow and we wil split up the initiates into groups and each take one group. I agreed to take any Abnegation and Amity transfers there are so I have 12 initiates to cope with. I am getting Uriah to help me with mine. I would go for Tobias but I don't want us going out to interfere with the transfers.

"Hello, I am Tris. This is Four, Christina and Uriah." I say gesturing to each of the others in turn. "We will be your instructors. Dauntless-borns are going to be with Four. Abnegation and Amity transfers are going to be with me and Uriah. Candor and Erudite transfers you are going to be with Christina. Has anyone got any questions?" when nobody puts up their hand I carry on talking. "So we will give you a tour of the compound so you know where everything is. Four and Uriah will take care of the tour and Dauntless-borns will go around as well but feel free to zone out." When they are gone I turn to Christina. "Hey Chris."  
"Hey Tris. You and Uriah have the Amity and Abnegations then."  
"Yeah, I was late getting to that meeting remember so I got the Abnegation and Amity transfers. To be honest I wanted the Abnegations and wasn't too fussed about Amity. Are you happy with the Candor and Erudite?"  
"Yeah I wanted Candor and Erudite because my home and Will's."  
"They are all meeting us back here any minute now so we can take them up to the dorms. Here they come." I see the colours approaching us and I notice that we are one transfer short. I ignore it because of Tobias's meaningful look. "Right, me and Christina are going to take you up to the dorms now then we will take you all to the cafeteria for dinner. Move it." When we arrive at the dorms we have to put the Candor and Erudite in the Dauntless-born's dorm as well as the dauntless-borns. This was not exactly ideal but we have to make do because we have a record high of transfers this year.

Next morning…

"EVERYBODY UP NOW!" I shout. The Abnegation and Amity are more than willing and so are the Dauntless but the rest aren't so much.  
"Why?" Whines a Candor transfer.  
"Training starts in 1 hour and in that time you have to get dressed and get breakfast and get your lazy butts down to the training room. Up, washed, dressed, breakfasted and in the training room in 1 hour or else you're cut." I say harshly but the Abnegations and Amitys look unphased in fact they are already dressed so I take them down to the cafeteria. I am surrounded by the Abnegations and my friends go and sit on the other side of the hall.  
"We know who you are Tris." Says Becca.  
"Well, I figured you would find out. You don't use Beatrice here ok. Here I am Tris. I think I can tell who you all really are and which of you changed names. Rebecca Traes, Eleanor Wells, Lola Paera, Kathleen Croin, Talia Downs, Ryan Grae and Theo James. Correct?" They nod in response. I hesitate when I say Kathleen. I have bad memories of her. But I always liked Becca and the two boys. "Can I ask you a question please?" I say  
"Sure." Says Becca.  
"Why did you all transfer?"  
"Well I transferred because of my family. They were constantly fighting and then there was one time when I went to try and intervene when he would hit me." Says Becca. Then she lifts up her top slightly so we can see it.  
"I left because I didn't fit in." says Kate  
"I left because I didn't like it there. I wanted to express myself and be the person who I have always wanted to be." Says Ryan and I am surprised because he is not the type to say that.  
"I left because I wanted to be me." Says Talia  
"I left to because my Best friend from somewhere transferred." Says Theo.  
"I wanted to protect people. I think that's important." Says Ella. Then I feel a pang of heat in my heart because that is exactly what Al said last year.  
"I moved because I didn't want to be that little Abnegation girl who everyone looked down on." Says Lola.  
"And we all moved because we had hope. We all moved because you gave us hope Tris. We knew that if you had the courage to do what you did then we had hoped to be able to make it in to dauntless and follow in your footstps. But now having found out that only the top 10 will make it through initiation."  
"Me and Four are going to try and change that. Do you recognise Four?"  
"Sort of. I know that he was an Abnegation – Dauntless transfer from 3 years ago but I don't know his name. I wasn't allowed to go to that Choosing ceremony." Says Becca.  
"I know who he is." Says Talia and then Lola, Theo and Ryan nod aswell.  
"Okay those of you who do know meet us at the train tracks tonight at 8:30 and those of you who don't know may as well come too so you know not to call him that here." I say  
"8:30 train tracks tonight. Okay." Says Talia. With that I go and see Tobias.

"Four I need to talk to you. Like now." I say and he gives me a questioning look. "Okay I'm coming."  
"The Abnegation transfers. They all know who I really am and Four of them know who you are but they all recognise you. We are meeting them all at 8:30 by the train tracks tonight. Ok?"  
"Yeah that is more than okay Tris. Will you come with me for a minute I need to talk to them."  
"Yeah Sure." We walk over to their table  
"Right so how many of you recognise me?" They all nod "How many of you know my name?" Theo, Ryan, Talia and Lola nod. "You can't use that name here. Here I am Four. Don't tell anyone what my name is okay!" They all nod.  
"Are you the Eat-" Four cuts Becca off with a look.  
"Yes I am but do not tell anyone. May I ask how you knew?"  
"The eyes. They are like his."  
"That's weird. That's how I knew who he was. I knew who he was from the Ferris wheel incident last year. I could see your eyes sparkling in what little light there was." Then I get up and shout "INITIATES FOLLOW US TO THE TRAINING ROOM. TRAINING STARTS NOW!" we all head off to the training room and then 20 minutes later the Candor, Erudite and Dauntless borns come in. "I'm glad to see that you have decided to grace us all with your presence. Now get to work."  
"But we don't know any of the kicks or punches. How are we meant to do it all?"  
"Well I would suggest asking Christina that but you would know had you been here 20 minutes ago when training actually started. Uriah help Christina with her lot."  
"Mmmmkay Tris." Uriah goes over and takes a beating from Christina to demonstrate the kicks and punches.  
"Tris, could you help me please?" Kate says.  
"Yeah sure. What do you need help with Kate?"  
"I can't get the bag to move at all."  
"Show me how you do it." I look at everything about her. "Right that's your issue. Watch me do it and compare yourself to haw I do it." I demonstrate.  
"My posture isn't as good as yours. Does that make a difference?"  
"Yes a lot of difference. Now try it with good posture." The bag moves a bit. "And I would also try using your knees and Elbows if you are finding it difficult. Got it all?"  
"Yes. Thank you Tris." I still don't like Kate but what she did to me wasn't as bad as it could have been.  
"Tris, could you help me please?" Says and Amity boy, Nathan I think.  
"Yeah sure. What do you want help with?"  
"Well I was wondering how you would knock someone out because if we have to win fights to earn our spot in dauntless we will have to won't we." I am shocked that an Amity transfer asked that first but I have to answer.  
"I will demonstrate on Uriah. Uriah, get your butt over here. I need to show the initiates something."  
"I'm coming Trissy Poo." He comes over and I start to demonstrate then I whisper for him to pretend to go unconscious when I punch him in wither the jaw or the temple. He nods and we start fighting properly. All of the other initiates are watching now. And Four and Christina. I punch him in the jaw and he falls down and then gets back up to keep fighting then I slap his ear and he loses his balance and then I punch him in the jaw (Not very hard but so it looks hard) and he fakes unconsciousness. He stirs a few seconds later and everyone exhales.  
"Can I ask a question?"  
"I believe you just did but you can ask another one if you wish." I say.  
"Are you and Uriah dating?" Light, one of the Amity girls, asks me and I look at Uriah and I laugh.  
"No. me and Uriah aren't dating. Besides I already have a boyfriend."  
"Who?" She asks.  
"Well," I look at Four and he nods his head slightly. "I am dating Four…"  
"What, that Four? The Four in this room?"  
"Uh yeah. Anyway back to training. You all saw what I did there right?" They all nod. All of the Dauntless-borns knew about me and Four so it was just the transfers that were in shock and the Abnegation transfers aren't that shocked because they know who we really are. Unfortunately, everyone elselooks at him and me in a few hours it is lunch time. "LUNCH IS NOW MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE BACK HERE IN 1 HOUR OR YOU ARE CUT." Yells Christina over the talking. I notice that after announcing that me and Tobias are together that the boys from all of the factions apart from Amity and Abnegation look anoyed and Freda, Jackie and Harmony, the Erudite and Candor transfers, look a bit put out at hearing that me and Tobias are a couple. I would've be a bit disappointed had Tobias been dating when I first met him. "Hey Four." I say.  
"Hey Tris." He replies. "I thought we were going for Six this year. What happened?"  
"When I saw the amount of Abnegation transfers I wondered why there were so many and then thiswhen I sat with them and I asked them why they transferred. Some of them had family issues, some wanted to be free and express themselves but they all transferred because I gave them hope. They saw me move last year and then they decided that if I could do it, then they could to. I never wanted to be the reason that so many Abnegation transfers become factionless."  
"Well, actually I have had some new to tell you. Walk and talk." We start walking and he continues "So I work in the control room and I recently installed a program on every computer in Dauntless so that I can see what they are doing and I can look at the files. I talked to Max about doing this so it is all clear with him and he knows what I have installed. But anyway I was inputting some stuff that would alert me if anyone was receiving or sending anything that they shouldn't and less than a minute later my laptop went crazy and I looked to see what was going on. One of thethings that I put in was for it to search the computers for file origins from outside the compound or for internet sources, Eric's computer was the culprit. I am going to see Max now. Will you come with me and wait outside for me to come back out with either good news or bad news?"  
"100% Tobias. Let's go."

**Tobias's POV  
**"Hello Max."  
"Hello Four."  
"I have some bad news Max."  
"What has happened?"  
"Well, you know that program I put on every computer in Dauntless? Well it has picked something up."  
"Well that's brilliant. Isn't it?"  
"Well yes and no. yes because I can say for sure that it was this person but no because it was coming from someone who is very high up in Dauntless."  
"Dare I ask who it was?"  
"Well, it was… Eric." I show him the evidence and he nods.  
"Thank you for telling me. He will be made factionless and, would you like to become a leader and take Eric's place?"  
"Well, only if I can change something about initiation as my first act." I say smiling a bit. Max nods. "I would like to take out the rule that only the top ten will get through. I think that everyone should get through to being a Dauntless member."  
"I agree. Tell the initiates after lunch. They will still be ranked though, even if it is just so that they can choose their jobs at the end of initiation fairly. Okay."  
"Okay. Bye Max." I say as I walk out. I see Tris out there and I kiss her after the door has shut. "There are going to be no more cuts. Everyone will get through to becoming a member. I need to tell Max one more thing. Be right back Tris."  
"Max. when will we tell the rest of the compound? About my new position?"  
"Now if you want. Eric is on his way over so I will make him factionless when he gets here. I would get out before he gets here. If you wait outside for me then we can go to the cafeteria and tell everyone about your new position and you can then tell everyone about your new training method. Okay."  
"Yup." I walk out of the room just as Eric gets outside. Eric then walks in. we hear shouting "You'll find out in a minute Tris." Then Eric comes out and we go to the cafeteria.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
**Tris POV**

Everyone stops talking when Max, Tobia and I get into the hall. We go and sit down with Zeke and the gang.  
"Now everyone listen up." Shouts Max into the silence. "We have discovered a traitor in Dauntless. We all know Eric one of our leaders was an Erudite transfer from 3 years ago. He has been found a traitor and has been made factionless. However this leaves us with only 4 leaders. Welcome our new leader… FOUR!" he shouts the last bit and I look at him and give him the biggest hug. The next thing I know is Uriah shouting "BUNDLE!" and me and Tobias being squished by all of our friends. "I am not finished yet." Shouts Max over the roaring that erupts after Four is announced a leader. "Four has got something to say." He nods at Four and he begins to talk.  
"Well, I have believed for the last 3 years that it is very unfair that the initiates get cut if they aren't strong enough so my first act as a leader is to go back to the methods of training where everyone gets to become Dauntless." Cheering is all I can hear. Then all of a sudden Christina, Zeke, Will, Tobias, Uriah, Zeke and I are lifted up ontop of the crowds. Me and Tobias are kept together up there and then I see the initiates and I cheer for them. They are now all guarrunteed a place in dauntless. And they cheer back at me. When I get down from the crowds we go and see them.  
"Thank you Four. Thanks Tris, Christina and Uriah."  
"What did we do? This was all Four's idea. I only just found out that my boyfriend is now officially a leader of the dauntless."  
"Well, Four, you have just saved most of our skins, Christina, has always been kind to us Uriah has just been completely ridiculous and Tris, thank you for giving us hope." Says Harmony  
"Why does everyone say that I am giving them hope?"  
"Don't pretend. We all know who you are. We all recognised you from the ceremony last year. You gave us hope to transfer. You made us believe that if you could transfer then we could do it too." Says Jackie.  
"I… well, I guess that's a compliment especially as it is coming from a Candor transfer. So thanks, I guess. Anyway you all have 30 minutes before training starts. I would hurry up with eating. Where are Becca, Ryan, Theo and Talia?"  
"We don't know." Says Harmony  
"Okay. Make sure you are back in the training room by 2:00." I say and then I head off, leaving my friends, to find the others. The first place I look is in the dormitory. They aren't in there so I go back to the training room and sure enough they are in there. "There you are. Were you in the cafeteria when-" I stop talking when I see the look on Becca's face. "Becca what's? why are you crying?"  
"I heard about my Mom and my Dad. They're-" she chokes on the next words "Gone." I feel a stab of pain in my chest because I knew her parents.  
"Well, I know this probably isn't what you want to hear right now but Four has been made a leader of Dauntless and his first act was announced at lunch and that is every initiate is now going to become a Dauntless so that means there are going to be no cuts." They all look up and smile at me. "I will see what I can do about your siblings. Were you being honest about me giving you hope?"  
"Yes. And thank you. For seeing about my siblings." With that I go and find Tobias.  
"Tris, there you are. I have been looking for you."  
"I was just coming to look for you. I need to ask for a favour from you and your new position as a leader."  
"What is it?"  
"Well, you know Becca."  
"Yes I know her parents and her 3 siblings. What of her?"  
"Well her parents have just. Died."  
"So where does that leave the siblings?"  
"Exactly. We have three options. Option one is they become factionless, option two they go and live with my parents or option three they come and stay in Dauntless until their choosing ceremony which is next year."  
"I will talk to Max about option three. We can't just leave them and let them become factionless. I'm off to find Max."

**Tobias POV.**

When I go to find Max I am going over what Tris just told me. Becca's parents are dead and that leaves her brother and two sisters without a home. "Max, I need to talk to you." I say when I finally find him.  
"What do you need Four?"  
"I need a favour."  
"Go on."  
"Well, one of our initiates, Becca and Abnegation born, has just lost both of her parents. We don't know how or why or anything about the death but she has three Siblings and without parents that leaves them factionless. We need them to come and stay in Dauntless until their choosing ceremony which is next year."  
"So you want them to come and live in Dauntless?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, they can stay until the choosing ceremony next year and then they are free to choose."  
"Thank you Max. Shall I go and get the siblings?"  
"Yes."  
"Bye Max." With that I walk out of the room and I see Tris at the end of the corridor and say to her "We need to go and get Becca, You, Becca and I won't be at training this afternoon."  
"So they re coming to Dauntless?"  
"Yes. Now let's go and get Becca."

**Tris POV  
**when Four comes out of the room I look at him for any traces of what went on in there. He is smiling.  
"We need to go and get Becca, You, Becca and I won't be at training this afternoon." He says  
"So they re coming to Dauntless?"  
"Yes. Now let's go and get Becca." He says.  
I am relieved to hear this. We run off to the training room to get Becca and tell her the good news.  
"Becca, we are going somewhere today. Just you, me and Four."  
"What?" She says suspiciously  
"Take a guess. It begins with 'A'."  
"Are we going to Abnegation? To get my siblings?"  
"Well, yes!" she comes and gives me a huge hug and we go and Find Chris and Uriah.  
"Christina! Uriah! Where are you?" Four shouts in to the cafeteria and they make their way through the crowds. "D'you think you can manage intiation this afternoon?"  
"Yeah sure but why?"  
"We are going to Abnegation. It's a long story, we might tell you later… if you're good." I say and they laugh and we head off to the train tracks. "Okay, Becca, where's your house?"  
"This way." She leads us to the house. "Natalie, Bella, Isaac. Come on. I know you're in here. Where are you?" when there is no response I go and check my old house.  
"Mom? Are you in?"  
"Yes sweetie. Was there something you wanted?"  
"Well. This is Becca. You probably recognise her. Her Mom has died. Have you seen her siblings?"  
"Well, yes." She says and then she turns around and speaks up the stairs "Natalie, Bella, Peter. There is someone here to see you all." They come walking down the stairs and then they see Becca and they come running down and squish her into the biggest bear hug possible.  
"Mom, there is a reason we came for them."  
"I know. They will be Dauntless for the next year or so until their ceremony, right?"  
"Right. Do they have anything that they might want to take with them?"  
"No, thank you for helping them Tris. I will come and visit next truth or dare party, make sure you give me a call to make sure I know."  
"Will do Mom." "  
I love you."  
"I love you too, Mom."  
"I love you three."  
"I love you Four."  
"I know you do." Chimes in Four and we all laugh. "Right Natalie, Isaac and Bella, we are going to Dauntless!" and we head off…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When we reach Dauntless we immediately head off to meet Max. we meet Max in his office. This is my first time of being in Max's office. It is quite a plain office which is mainly a dirty white colour it only really has a desk, chair and a computer with a keyboard.

"Hello Four."

"Hello Max, this is Natalie, Bella and Isaac. These are Becca's siblings."

"Hello!" they say politely.

"Well hello." Max says and they go and talk to Becca. "Four, where are they going to stay?"

"Under normal circumstances I would recommend any spare beds in the transfers dormitory but given the 17 transfer initiates that we had this year we had to put the Amity and Abnegation transfers in the transfers dorm and the dauntless, candor and Erudite in the dauntless-borns dormitory. We have got three beds in the transfers dorm which is enough for one each of her siblings but they have nothing except what they are wearing. We need to givethem credits. Not as many as they would get if they were dauntless-borns or adults but some so they can get new clothes etc."

"We can certainly arrange that. So they can sleep in the transfers dor and they can go to school but I will need you and Tris to go out this afternoon and teach them the basics of dauntless life like tranis, giving them a tour of the place and anything else you think you might need to survive here. Okay?"

"Yes." Says Four. And then he looks at me "You up for that?"

"Yes." I reply. We turn around to find Becca in the middle of an enormous bear hug. "Right, Becca we want you to go and get back to training and we will take care of your siblings for the afternoon. They will be staying in your dormitory because that is probably the safest place to be and we are going to teach them the basics of everyday dauntless life. Ok?"

"Yes." Becca says and she gives each one of her siblings a hug and a kiss and then she is off to training. She has a spring in her step now.

Becca POV

Well training can't be that bad. I mean, Christina andUriah are nice and all but they aren't quite as nice as Tris and Tobias. Yes I know his name but I don't want anyone to know that. I am so happy that my siblings are here. Especially Natalie, she is really small and really doesn't look like any of us. She also doesn't look her age either. She is 16 now but she was just a day or so late to be in my year at school. She doesn't look 16 she looks about 13. Training is a bit dull compared to jumping off trains etc.

Natalie POV

When Mom and Dad died I was almost tearful but I know that I am the oldest one left of us. Becca will be at training for most of the time and I have always been used to playing a mother figure. Becca was always out. I know that she was going to the park most of the time. I followed her once, she was there with a Dauntless boy. I couldn't work out what they were doing but I think that he was showing her something. He was doing tricks and all that stuff and I think that is one of the reasons she has transferred. I know the other reason is Tris. I met her today and I can see why she would transfer if that is what you become.

Tris POV

When Becca has gone off to the training room I tell the others to come with us. "Natalie, Isaac and Bella. We are going to teach you the basics of dauntless life. First off, we are going to teach you to jump on and off trains. Ok so it doesn't really take much teaching all you have to do is run along side the train for a few steps and then just throw yourself to the side. Got it?" they nod in response so we go. We see the train coming and I start talking "Right so you know what to do?" They nod. "Good we will get in the last carriage and then we will talk about what we will do next." And we start to runn. They are fast for 15 year olds but I suppose if you have been brought up in Abnegation most of us are quite fast runners, if only to get to help in time. I make sure that we are all on and then I continue. "So, you can all get on a moving train, now you will need to get off. We will get off when we get to the grassy area by upper levels school building. Basically, just jump off the train." They look interested. Especially the boy, Peter and the girl, Bella. I think that Isaac and Bella may join Erudite but I think that they could join Dauntless. "Right. On my count. 3… 2… 1… JUMP!JUMP! JUMP!" And we all jump out of the train. "So you have got on and off a train. Now I am goin to give you a piece of life advice in dauntless. Forget your abnegation instincts. What I mean by that is forget the always put others first and the don't be loud and all that stuff, the opposite is true here in dauntless. In dauntless you will only survive by being loud and playing games, finding out about each other, trying new stuff and expressing yourself. So we will give you credits," I start saying as we walk away, "credits are like money in the comound so with them you can buy clothes, get tattoos," I show them mine at that, "and anything else you could buy. In the compound you can be you as you want to be and you can wear whatever colours you want to wear. Bella and Natalie, me and Christina and possibly your sister are goin shopping tonight. Do you want to come?"

"Yes. But can I ask, who's Christina?" asks Natalie.

"Oh yeah. Christina is one of the other initiation instructors. The instructors are Me, Four, Christina and Uriah. Peter, Four, Zeke and Uriah are going shopping (in a less girly way) tonight as well. Want to go with them?"

"Yeah I guess. Who's Zeke?" asks Isaac.

"My best friend here in dauntless. Uriah is an initiation instructor and Zeke's brother. You might have seen him on tv, he was on there about a year ago now. He was dancing to gangnam style in a unicorn costume if I remember correctly." Says Tobias.

"We saw that. They showed it to us at school, they were saying something about this is what goes on in the dauntless compound or something stupid like that." Says Isaac.

"Good, so you know who I am on about now?"

"Yup." He says

3 hours later – 6:00pm

"Tris!" I hear from across the cafeteria. It is Christina.

"Hey Christina. Ready to shop?"

"Oh yeah."

"I kinda agreed to do something for one of the transfers…"

"What?" Christina says slowly

"Becca, an Abnegation transfer, well, recently her parents have just… well you can probably guess. Her siblings are coming to stay in Dauntless until their choosing ceremony. I said that they could come and get some new clothes with us tonight and then go to Zeke's with us. Okay?"

"Yeah sure."

"There is more."

"Kay."

"We are going to need to take a bit of time off training the initiates. Just an hour or so every day so that we can train Nat, Bella and Peter. Okay?"

"Yeah definitely." And we go off…

First of all, Christina, Becca and Bella drag me and Natalie off to the main clothes store here. It seems that me and Nat share the same view on shopping which is that it is a bit boring.

"Nat, you will like Christina's makeover efforts. I hate shopping but she picked out what i am wearing now so she can't be that bad huh?"

"I guess not." she responds reluctantly. "Becca and Bella have always loved stuff like this but I have always hated it. I like the novelty of new clothes etc. But i just don't particularly like shopping for them. What about you?"

"Yeah, same with me. My brother was always the selfless one but he transferred."

"Where to?"

"Erudite." I say almost sadly but not quite. "But I guess it was his choice. If you ask me what I think of his choice then I think that it was a stupid choice but actually quite a smart one. I know that me made it through initiation with brilliant marks in fact I believe he came first in his group. I still love him to bits though."

"Tris, Natalie! Come on. Shopping"

"Oh god." says Nat and then we go in. Christina has already picked me out some stuff and Bella and Becca have already picked some stuff up for Nat. We look at each other and then we look at what they are handing us and we look at each other again because they are very similar.

"Don't forget, there is a truth or dare party at Zeke's place tonight. We are all going and you will need layers. Get choosing." then me and Natalie go off to look for stuff together.

"Tris, what's truth or dare?"

"Well it's a game. The normal version is that you ask someone truth or dare and then they either do what you want or you refuse. But the version we play here in Dauntless is perhaps a little different. We play strip truth or dare. Basically what you do is choose either truth or dare but if you don't want to do it then you have to take off and item of clothing. Get it?"

"I think so." she says whilst looking at something similar to what i am looking at. I am looking at a checkered shirt in blue and black. She is looking at the same thing in orange and Black. "How long did it take you to get used to dauntless life?"

"Im not sure. I think it was during initiation. Some bad stuff happened to me in initiation but i have left most of that behind me except for the reality of what happened and my feelings of what happened."

"What happened?" she says whilst looking at jeans and stuff like that.

"Well, my friend Al and my enemies Peter and Drew hung me over the chasm whilst i was blindfolded, gagged and bound up. I try not to think about it now."

"Im so sorry Tris. What do you think of this?" she says holding up a black and red checked shirt, black skinny jeans and a grey strappy top.

"Yeah i love it." and its true. She puts it in her basket and says

"What would you recommend i wear tonight?"

"I don't know." but we help each other pick out some clothes from here and we buy them and are then dragged off to the next shop. Same thing happens, and keeps happening until we reach the tattoo parlour. Tori is in there tattooing some guy's arm.

"We are all going to get tattoos." Nat looks at me

"Do you think i should?"

"Yeah, come on i'm gonna get the word Natalie done for mine. It will be ok. I am taking some time off initiation to help train you for everyday dauntless life. Christina is as well. Tattoos are an important part of dauntless life. We will show you how to shoot, fight and throw. Sound ok?"

"Yeah. Im gonna get the word Hope on my collarbone with five ravens going from it. One for each member of my family."

"See my ravens?" she nods "I got them to represent each member of the family i left behind. You know, I am going to do something tonight. You can come back to mine tonight. Not for long but Four and Zeke always go for drinks after a party like this so you can come back to my place afterwards and i will do something for both of us. Okay?"

"Yeah." we head off to my apartment to get ready after she has got her tattoo. I changed my mind and i got the words Natalie, Christina, Will, Andrew, Caleb, Uriah and Al in a large heart on my forearm. When we get to mine i decide to do my part early with Christina's help. Natalie comes and has hers done with me. We both look kind of worried but it is me leaving my Abnegation behind me and Nat doing the same. We both get Purple and Blue streaks in our hair. She has purple and I have blue. My hair has grown darker lately and now it is dark brown. It looks beautiful. I help Nat get ready in her new clothes. We wear similar clothes, checkered shirts, strappy tops (three each!), skinny jeans with leggings underneath and we put our hair up in a very similar way because Christina does it for us. "Let's go to Zeke's."…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

"Hello everybody." Zeke says and everyone goes quiet. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Zeke's truth or dare game. Does everyone know how to play it?" We all nod at our gracious host "Good, now then. Who will do the honour of going first?"  
"ME ME ME ME ME!" Shouts Uriah.  
"Looks like Shauna wants to go first."  
"Uriah, truth or dare?"  
"Dare I am not a pansycake."  
"I dare you to go and find Freda and tell her to come and join us." That can't be too bad but all of the blood rushes out from Uriah's face and he shoots up and gets rid of his shirt  
"THERE IS NO WAY ON THE PLANET THAT I AM GOING TO GET THAT… THAT… THAT THING!" he shouts.  
"Uriah? What is going on?"  
"Uhhh… Well this afternoon when you and Four were gone, she uh… she…" He mumbles the next few words. "Tried to kiss me…" I look astonished. Freda is the ugliest girl ever. She is very fat, wears overly tight and short shorts and skimpy tops. Tobias looks at me and then we both start laughing. "Marlene, truth or dare?"  
"Dare because unlike you, I am not a pansycake!"  
"Ok let me go and get the props you will need. Come with me." Me and Tobias look at each other confused and then when Marlene comes back out wearing a crop top and booty shorts with a magic wand, a doughnut, a hamburger and a slice of dauntless cake. "Off you go Mar Mar. Tris, Christina and I will go and watch you do your dare and we will film it for you." We set off  
"Uri, what was the dare?"  
"Well, the dare is to run around the pit and tempt people into doing the konga then lead them to the ambassadors office, burst in and provoke the ambassadors into coming with the konga line."  
"Ok so why the crop top and booty shorts?"  
"That was the bit I was getting to. The way she has to provoke the ambassadors is by stripping sexily into only her underwear. The dauntless cake will help with the rest of the people in dauntless." I just shake my head and laugh. We get to the cafeteria and me, Chris and Uriah have decided to be part of the konga line so we are attached to Mar at the start. Then we must have about 200 people on our line and with Mar's camera streaming live to the people still in Zeke's place we are all set to go to the ambassadors office. And that we do. When we get there I shove open the door and shove Marlene in and I have to follow her. She strips into her underwear and offers some dauntless cake to the ambassadors and we go on with the konga and we leg it. Marlene is beetroot red with embarrassment and Christina is laughing her butt of like me and Uriah. Fortunately I am wearing my dr. martens so when I notice that Marlene has some followers I simply stop where I am and fall on the floor. I see the two men following her stop above me and offer me a hand each to get up, I thank them and then I do an impressive jump and kick them both. They both fall on the floor and we run even faster than before. When we get back to Zeke's Marlene is fully dressed again, I am very proud of myself, Uriah and Christina look at me in a very shocked manor and everyone else in the room looks at me with impressed expressions on their faces. I sit down next to Natalie and we stay there as Marlene says "Tris, truth or dare?" and I think 'oh god.'  
"Dare please."  
"Okay. Come with me." When we are alone she goes into Zeke's room and gets a small box which I then open and I scream. Marlene quickly hides it because Tobias, Christina, Natalie, Becca, Bella, Peter (Initiation), Peter and Shauna come running.  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
"Oh, nothing…" I say glaring slightly at Christina who gets the message.  
"It was probably just Mar telling her the dare she has to do." I silently thank her and she smiles. "Let's go back to the room." They all follow her but Nat goes last, I think she has sussed us out.  
"Right so Tris. I dare you to find something in here for everyone. A little present for us all." I nod and she says "But you have to tie a bow with one of these for all of the ones for the boys. Got it?"  
"Yes. I think. You may need to help me with the bows though." She nods in agreement. I hear her going out of the room to tell everyone else what is going to happen. I hear cheers from the room. I find a coconut bra in the bedroom which I put on with a little apron so that I am a proper little waitress. For Tobias I find the keys to Zeke's car and some unflattering photos of Zeke, Uriah, Lynn, Shauna and Marlene and unfortunately the whole of the gang, for Natalie I find an iPod, for Christina I find a pair of 8 inch heels in silver, for Will I find massive rubiks cube, for Uriah, Marlene, Shauna and Lynn I find a teddy bear and for Lauren, both Peters and Bella I find particularly unflattering photos of Zeke and Uriah. Zeke, a pie. I go out and give the girls their presents.  
"Lynn, Shauna and Marlene, I give you a teddy bear each! Bella, Lauren and Becca, I give you some very unflattering pictures of Zeke, and Uriah. Natalie, I give you an I give you a pair of 8 inch heels. Speaking of which, Zeke. Why have you got a coconut bra, apron and a pair of 8 inch heels?"  
"Emergencies… truth or dare parties ok!" then I go back into the kitchen with Marlene at my heels andwe go and finish the boys presents.  
"This is Four's, Zeke's, Will's, Peter's, Peter's and Uriah's. done?"  
"Yes." Marlene puts on a coconut bra and apron and we go out.  
"Zeke, I give you a pie. Will, I give you a rubiks cube. Peter from initiation, I give you another pie." I splat it in his face "Peter from Abnegation, I give you pictures of Zeke and Uriah. Uriah, I give you a teddy bear. And Four, I give you some pictures of all of us, I also give thee a car!" Four snatches the car keys and asks the obvious question.  
"Tris. why did you tie a bow with… with… with this?" He says gesturing to the bow.  
"Marlene, you can answer that."  
"Four, mate. GIVE ME BACK MY CAR YOU MORON!" Four takes a heavy punch to the nose and relinquishes his grip on the keys and Zeke grabs them. "Thank you. Who's go is it now?"  
"Mine. Four, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"What was the nastiest joke you have ever played on someone?"  
"Well, I kind of stripped a kid and stuck him in the girls bathroom." We all start laughing except for Uriah.  
"HEY THEY THOUGHT I WAS ADORABLE. But when he says he stripped me he means it literally. I was in the bathroom completely naked. I was fourteen and they were all like fifteen and sixteen. Wait… Four, that was you man?"  
"yeah… sorry mate. Uriah truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to go and find-" he takes his shirt off because he knows what is coming.  
"I WILL NOT DO ANYTHING WITH THAT THING! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" and he takes his jeans off.  
"yes." Four says  
"Right, lynn truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Alright you little pansycake which of the leaders would you want to date?"  
"Four. Sorry Tris but your man is so hot!" She earns a death glare from Four and he pulls me in to him and kisses the top of my head. "Moving on, Shauna, truth or dare?"  
"Dare please."  
"go into the pit and kiss the first person that you know, either male or female." She nods and Natalie, me and Lynn follow her the first person she sees is… Harry, one of the Amity transfers. "You have to do it Shauna." Says Natalie "Harry is the first person that you have seen that you know. He was in my class at school. I know he is older than me but I was the cleverest in my year and they knew what would happen if they left me there so they put me into the lowest group in the year above. I understood it all and I helped him out. Then they came hunting for people to help in the years below. They picked me and Harry. He was terrified and I just said let me do the talking and that is what happened. That's how I know him. I think that is what they were hunting for. Go on, he wont bite. I promise." Shauna just looks shocked at Natalie's confession and then goes to Harry and kisses him and then invites him to join the game. He accepts the invitation. "Hey Harry." Says Natalie and they hug.  
"How come you're here Nat?"  
"Well, my mom and dad just died and my sister is Becca so we are living here. I was at the choosing ceremony, I couldn't believe it when you transferred to Dauntless. Why did you transfer?"  
"I don't know really but I think it was because I believe that it is right to protect people rather than just sit back, relax and let everyone else do everything for you, like it was in Amity." He gives Natalie a hug and then asks the obvious questions. "I have two questions. One, where are we going? And two, why did Shauna just kiss me?"  
"We're going to play truth or dare with Uriah's brother, Zeke. And truth or dare."  
"Okay." We get back to Zeke's apartment and we sit back down. I suspect that there is something more than friendship between Harry and Natalie.  
"Alright Harry, you know how to play truth or dare right?" He nods in response and we carry on going. "Turth or dare Natalie?"  
"Uhhhhhhh, dare please."  
"I dare you to go to the pit and run sround screaming mutant spider." She nods and me and Harry follow her. Whilst she does her dare I talk to Harry.  
"Harry."  
"Yeah."  
"Do you have a crush on Natalie?"  
"Pfft no." He says unconvincingly. I look at him pointedly "Alright alright, I do."  
"Ok, that makes my job in this game a whole lot easier. Do you want me to try and get you two together by the end of it?" He nods. "Ok, I will try my best. Let's go back to Zeke's." We go back laughing our butts off after that dare.  
"Harry, truth or dare?" Says Natalie.  
"Truth."  
"Who do you have a crush on?" His shirt goes flying off.  
"Zeke, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to go into the pit and find an initiate and use a crazy pickup line."  
"Ok." He, Isaac, Bella, Harry, Becca and Natalie go off. Whilst I tell the rest of the group what is going on.  
"Listen up. Harry has got a crush on Natalie and I promised that I would try and get them together by the end of the game. Will you help me?" They all nod. "It can't be anything to big to start with because people will notice people being her siblings. Becca mainly." At this they burst in and Zeke is bright red.  
"Uriah truth or dare?" He says quickly.  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to go and tell Freda that I don't have a crush on her!" We all start laughing our butts off at that but he goes off in only his boxers to tell Freda that and he comes running back and screams "BLOCK THE DOOR THE THING IS COMING!" we all go to our action stations and then we get bins, sheets and anything we can find and shove it in front of the door. "Moving swiftly onwards, Natalie, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to sit on Harry's lap for the rest of the game." She goes and sits on Harry's lap. "Four is it?" He nods "Truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Why do I recognise you?"  
"I was a faction transfer from 3 years ago. I was Abnegation before I was dauntless. What tipped you off?"  
"Eyes. Only an Abnegation has eyes like that. They are very similar to mine, Tris's, Beccas, Bella's and Peter's if you look closely." He looks closely and says.  
"I see what you mean. Harry, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to kiss Natalie on the cheek." Harry looks at me and I look him in the eyes and slightly move my head down and up. He kisses her on the cheek. "Tris truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"What rank were you during initiation?"  
"1st. Becca, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"What is the most unabnegation thing you have ever done in Abnegation?"  
"Well, I kissed a dauntless boy but I think that Natalie and possibly you already know about that. That was probably the most unabnegation thing I have ever done." She just shrugs it off without even a hint of reservation. "Four, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Most awkward experience."  
"Not a chance." He takes off his top and me sitting next to him I could feel his muscles. "Oh and I think that we need to end this now but we can play again tomorrow. Ok?" There are nods from everyone.

**Natalie POV**

After everyone has gone me and Harry go down to the is almost completely empty now and we find a secret door that leads us to a little gap in the rocks that we go and sit in. We can see and hear the roaring river below us.  
"Natalie."  
"Mmmhmm." I say turning to look at him.  
"I have to tell you something."  
"What?" I say curiously now.  
"Well, I think that I might… I think that I might… I think that I might be in love with you." He says and I am just shocked I look at him and he looks at me. Two people, from different factions, brought together by death and transfer. It seems strange to me how now that we are here we could be able to be together. I look at him and he looks at me, and we kiss. I embrace the kiss. He has got no idea how much I have wanted to do this and for how long I have wanted to do this. I run my hands through his hair and then we are just sitting there kissing with only the sounds of the river below us to keep us company but who needs anyone else when you have the one you love right next to you. Then I pull away, he looks a bit sad.  
"Harry." He looks up at me "I think I might love you aswell." And we start again. We don't do anything else for a while except sit, kiss and talk.  
"Where are you and your siblings staying?"  
"Your dorm. Apparently there are three extra beds in there."  
"There are. One of which is next to me." He says and we head off back to the dormitory. When we get there I see a wide room with 15 or so beds. I take the bed next to Harry and we fall asleep holding hands. When I wake up the next morning I can barely remember anything about yesterday but then I look over at Harry who is also awake and I smile at him then I remember what happened yesterday evening. "What's the time Harry?"  
"Uhhh, 5:00. Why?"  
"Just wondering. What time does training start?"  
"8:00."  
"Shall we continue where we left off yesterday?" He nods and we go to the gap in the rocks where we were yesterday. When we get there it is deserted like it was yesterday. Today we decide to stand and watch the river for a bit then he turns to me and he looks at me and I look back and we kiss. I shut my eyes and just let it happen. He pulls away after a minute and we turn around to find Four and Tris. Damn.  
"Looks like this isn't just our special spot." Says Four. I look at Harry and we look at Four and Tris.  
"What?"  
"Me and Four. We first kissed here." Then Tris looks up at Four and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. It's kind of cute seeing them like that. It feels like all of what is happening with me and Harry has happened to them before us so it doesn't feel quite so weird now.  
"Tris, please don't tell anyone. Especially not my siblings. I don't know how open they are to this sort of thing. Even though we all know about what happened between her and that dauntless kid, Ray I think his name is, I don't know what she will say about me and someone older than me. Please don't tell anyone." I say  
"I promise not to tell anyone about this. I think that you, Bella and Isaac should come to training today. Just so you can watch everyone train. Sound ok?" says Tris  
"Yeah, I would love to. Thanks Tris." I say  
"Well, we're gonna go. Bye." Says Tris and her and Four head off.  
"Shall we stay here for a bit longer?"  
"Mmmkay." We sit and watch the rocks below us and the river crashing into the rocks. It is beautiful. I turn to him.  
"Harry."  
"Nat."  
"What happens in training?"  
"Fighting, shooting, throwing and most physical stuff. We know nothing about stages two and three except that stage two is mental, and stage three is emotional."  
"Sounds interesting. Nothing like Abnegation initiation, in Abnegation we would do like 30 days of community service. That really doesn't appeal to me. What about in Amity?"  
"We would spend like 30 days being kind, helping out with any jobs, working in the fields. All that stuff. That doesn't really appeal to me. Candor initiation is awful, my best friend, after you, moved to Candor. They have to go under the truth serum in front of the whole faction and they get asked loads of really personal questions. Erudite is just IQ tests and all that stuff and Dauntless is breaking point. For everything."  
"I think that I would rather be in Dauntless than any other faction to be completely honest. I like to be free. We should get back to the dormitory." We have one last kiss and then we go back to the dormitory. Tris comes in about 15 minutes after we get back and wakes us all up, me and Harry are already dressed so we go straight to the cafeteria. Harry, me and two of the dauntless borns arereally good friends and we have been since the last year of school, they were in Harry's class and I helped them out a bit as well, in return for some dauntless cake. We sit at the table of four right on the edge of the cafeteria. Harry sits opposite me and next to Will, and I sit next to Ali.  
"So, do you have to go to school at the moment Natalie?"  
"Not until Christmas. And then I only have to go back to school to do my final exams and then I can just stay here until the choosing ceremony. I finished all of the classes that I could take last year so they decided to say that I no longer have to go to that school anymore. When I told my sister and brother, they were phenomenally pissed with me because Bella and Isaac have to go to school until the choosing ceremony. That means that I only have to go to school for one month out of the year. Which also means that we can do more stuff together because I am living here from now on. My parents went yesterday. They had been ill for some time but I think Becca transferring shocked them so much that it happened. I'm not really that sad. Meet me here at lunch, we can eat and then we can go because I want to show you why I am not that sad that they're gone." They look at me puzzled but they agree. I can't tell anyone else about this. Not even Isaac, Becca or Bella. But I can tell my friends they, after all, have never met my parents and they don't know who they are. I was always the responsible one, becca was always out of the house but she never got punished for it but whenever I was out of the house and I came back anywhere from 1 hour + I was scalded for it. Anyway, when Tris calls for the initiates to go to the training room I stand up and we go. "Why are you coming? I thought you were 15."  
"Well, I have to learn the in's and out's of dauntless life so she invited me and my siblings to training to watch what is happening. I am going to be living here from now on." I say smiling.  
"Well, if you want, we can help train you at lunch, we can teach you how to fire a gun and how to throw a knife. Sound ok?" Kloe says and I smile and nod. Then we head off to training. Isaac and Bella just stay in the corner of the room no matter how many times Tris tells them to come and join me. They are taking it in turns to teach me how to throw a punch or a kick. I really enjoy it and I take a break when people start fighting. I look at the board and I see that Kloe and Will are fighting each other today. Harry isn't fighting today. Becca is fighting Light, an Amity transfer. Me and Harry stand in the corner of the room watching some of the fights. I can't watch my sisters one though. So me, Harry, Kloe and Will go and do some more practice. When we finally break for lunchi am relieved. Me, Harry, Kloe and Will go and eat and then I remember my promise.  
"Do you still want to see why I am not sorry about their deaths?" They all nod and I gesture for them to follow me. We walk out of the room and into the empty transfers dorm. "You have to promise not to tell anyone. Ok." They nod as if it were a question, but it isn't. I lift up my shirt and turn around. For them to see the full extent or it all I have to completely take my shirt off. I hear gasps and then I turn onto my back and show them the front of me. More gasps at that. I put my shirt back on.  
"Natalie. Why didn't you tell us abou this?"  
"Because… because… because I was scared. Well, do you remember the time when we went to the park, all four of us, and we sat in the woods and I helped you with school work?"  
"Yeah, I loved that day."  
"Yeah, well my dad found out about it and he locked me in the closet upstairs for hours. When I came out it was just me and him at home and that was the first time." I say. "That is why I am not a wreck today. I hated him for what he did to me."  
"So, excluding your siblings, you have no family now. Correct?" I nod "You don't get on very well with your siblings. Correct?" I nod again. "That's that sorted then. We will be your new family. We will be one of the weirdest families I have ever seen but we will be a family. Sound good?" I nod again. "Shall we go and teach these two how to fire a gun and how to throw a knife now, Kloe?" Says Will. And she nods. We head off to the training room. When we get there we see Uriah being cornered by Freda. I am on the verge of laughter when I see what Freda is trying to do. He notices me and through the use of only his eyes, tells me to do something. Kloe, Will and Harry haven't got there yet so I decide to try something out. I notice that there is a table with knives on it. I know that I have a good aim so I pick up a knife and I see what I can do. _Inhale, exhale, inhale, throw. _When I let the knife fly I think it is going to hit her but it doesn't it just catches the tip of her ear. She notices me when the knife catches her ear and she makes a run for it.  
"Natalie. Where did you learn to do that?" Asks Uriah, I am just about to respond when my friends arrive.  
"Where did Natalie learn to do what?" Harry asks.  
"Well, I sort of threw that knife over there." I say pointing at the knife. "And I'm not quite sure, Uriah. I just can do it. I have always had a good aim but I never realised quite how good." He gets the knife and brings it over to show my friends.  
"Who's blood is that?"  
"Freda's" Says Uriah without hesitation. "She was trying to do it again. She had me pinned up against that board over thereand when Natalie saw that she picked up this knife and threw it and she must've aimed it just right because it just got the tip of her ear. The quick healing cartilidge. What are you all doing in here anyway?"  
"Oh we were just coming to help teach Natalie and Harry how to throw a knife and how to fire a gun. Because Natalie helped you do you think that you could get us some guns and ammo please?" Asks kloe.  
"Okay." He says. "Oh and Natalie."  
"Yeah."  
"Thanks."  
"Any time." I say back. Then I turn to my friends.  
"Well Natalie. I don't think we really need the knife throwing with you. I have lived here my entire life and even I can't throw a knife that well, let alone on my first try. Can you show us please?" says Will and I nod. I pick up a new knife and start. _Inhale, exhale, inhale, throw._ It hits the very centre of the target and I look around to see my friends looking at me with amazed facial expressions. "So, no reason for knife throwing given that you hit Freda's ear or your first go and you hit the centre of the target on your second. Let's go for the guns shall we?" Me and Harry nod. "So, shall I just let you have a go to see what you need to do to improve?"  
"Mmmhmm." Harry mumbles. I take a gun. I find it very heavy at first but then I get used to the weight. I look at the targets on the wall and I decide to use the same method as I did with the knife. _Inhale, exhale, aim and fire. _I look at where it went. It went straight through the centre circle. When I turn around I see my friends staring at me, open mouthed. "How did you do that?" Asks Harry.  
"I, I don't know. I just did. Is that not normal for a first go?"  
"NO! Most people don't hit the target on their first go!"  
"I see…"  
"We need to get Tris, Four, Uriah and Christina. You are amazing, Natalie." Says Will and Kloe nods still open mouthed.  
"Kloe, shut your mouth or you'll catch flies." And she does. Harry runs off to get the instructors and they are back in 5 minutes.

"So, I hear we have a dauntless prodigy in here. Care to show us what you can do Natalie?" says Christina  
"Uhhh, ok." I say. I take a knife. _Inhale, exhale, inhale and throw. _It hits the very centre of the target again. Next I take the gun. _Inhale, exhale, aim and shoot. _It goes straight through the centre of the target again. I turn around to see everyone in the room. The initiates have joined us. So have my siblings. I feel very shy until I hear a shout coming from the crowd, which then turns into everyone shouting and chanting my name.  
"Well, it seems we actually do have a dauntless prodigy in here. And it isn't even an initiate. Howmany times have you done that, kid?" Asks Four.  
"Well, including that, twice for the gun," I gesture to the two holes in the targets that I used for the shooting, "And three times for the throwing." I say now gesturing to the holes in the boards and then to Freda.  
"Oh yeah. I didn't tell you. Freda here tried to kiss me again and then Natalie came in and threw that knife at her. Freda get yourbutt over here now." Says Uriah and she moves over to the centre of the room. "See this cut on her ear? That was done on a first try at throwing a knife. Go back into the group Freda." She obeys. I can't really help the growing warmth inside of me. The warmth, I realise is pride surging through my body and taking me over. I look over at Isaac, Bella and Becca and they just seem jealous. But of what I wonder. Of the fact that I can shoot a gun or because I can throw a knife. I am actually kind of sad that my own family don't appreciate me. Then again, I shouldn't be that surprised by it because I know that once Becca was at home when our dad would hit me and she came upstairs and saw what was happening and she did nothing. I think that she just erased it from her memory after that but I will never forget the feeling of helplessness that I had and the feeling of being let down. I thought that she would help me. But she didn't. I am surprised when all of the dauntless leaders and all of the ambassadors come into the room.  
"I heard something about a new dauntless prodigy in here. Who is it?" Says the leader of dauntless, Max. I think about putting my hand up but I don't. Uriah speaks up. "It is Natalie. She is not an initiate but she is a natural. Today, about 15 minutes ago, she picked up a throwing knife for the first time in her life and she threw it perfectly. Look at Freda's ear. That was her first try of throwing a knife. She also fired a gun perfectly."  
"Let us see this prodigy in action." Says Lenny, and ambassador I think.  
"Ummm, ok." I pick up a new knife and I see the target. I block out everything else around me and focus. _Inhale, exhale, inhale and Throw. _I look at the target and yet again it hit the very centre of the target. Then I pick up the gun. _Inhale, exhale, inhale and fire. _Same technique and it goes through the very centre of the target. I look back at everyone watching. Then I turn to look at the ambassadors and the leaders of dauntless.  
"Can I ask you a question, Natalie?"  
"Uh, yeah I guess."  
"We don't normally do this but in your case you are obviously a very gifted child. Would you like to come into this years group of initiates? As I understand, you are already sixteen. We can administer an aptitude test today to see what you want to do, but we are offering you a chance to be dauntless. What do you say?" Max says. I am just as shocked as anyone else in this room is.  
"Yes. I would like to see what the test says first but I think so yes." I say. Max leads me out of the door and my friends follow me out. We walk down the corridor talking and then we reach the tattoo parlour.  
"Tori. We need a word." I hear Tori coming down the stairs.  
"Yes Max, what do you need?"  
"I need a favour."  
"Okay, I am officially scared by that request. What sort of favour?"  
"Well, we have a dauntless prodigy in this room. She is sixteen and we need to administer an aptitude test. I have the program and everything ready but we need someone who is able to administer it. We need you to administer and aptitude test for Natalie. Can you do that?"  
"Yes." Says Tori.

**Aptitude test.**

"Choose." A voice from behind me says. I turn around and see nothing. "Choose." It says again.  
"What will I do with it?" I say referring to the cheese and the knife on the table.  
"Choose." She says. I turn around and I refuse to choose. "Have it your way." Suddenly, the knife and the cheese vanish and I see a dog appear. I remember all of the stuff that my biology teacher taught us. I kneel down and hold my hand out and the dog stops growling and sits down in front of me. I then see a girl, dressed all in white she says "PUPPY!" then the dog charges. I do what my first instinct tells me to do. I leap on to the dog to protect the little girl. Then I am on a bus. I see a man and he starts talking to me.  
"Do you know this guy?" I look at the picture he is referring to and I have a nagging feeling that I do. Then I realise why.  
"No." I lie.  
"You're lying. TELL THE TRUTH, GIRL. IF YOU DO, YOU COULD SAVE ME. YOU COULD SAVE ME."  
"I believe that. I do know him. He is my dad."  
"Thank you for your honesty." I hear. Everyone on the bus says that. Then I will the simulation to end and I resurface. Max, Tori and my friends look at me, shocked. Tori speaks first.  
"You are by far the strongest divergent I have ever seen. You have an aptitude for Erudite, Dauntless, Abnegation and Candor. I need to ask a question. When that man told you about the guy in the paper, was it really your dad and why did you say that you believe him?" I can't speak I just nod and then take off my shirt. Tori and Max look at each other, worried. "You know, you can wait till next year to choose your faction." I put my shirt back on.  
"I know. But I want to be here now. I choose dauntless." I say.  
"Well, that's that." Says Max. "You are now an initiate. Go and get to training. All four of you. Oh and Natalie. You can't tell people about this. The test I mean." Harry then picks me up and I shriek and he runs to the training room.

"Well, tell us. What happened?" Says Ashley  
"Well, I am a dauntless initiate." I say and then Harry picks me up and I am sitting on his shoulders and everyone is shouting congratulations. We then start the fights for today. I am paired against Nathan. He is good but not as good as me and this is my first ever fight and he has had training. I haven't! by the end of it I have knocked him out cold. After the fight I don't feel any guilt at all but when I look back at the rest of the initiates, they are all gaping at me.  
"How are you so good?" Says Ali  
"I'm not that good."  
"You are. Nathan won his last fight and you haven't had any training." Says Freddie.  
"Well. I don't know." I say "I just. I don't know." Then my friends swoop in and save me.  
"Give the girl a break." Says Harry.  
"Yeah, just because she is good and is younger than you doesn't mean you should ask her so many questions." Says Kloe. Then the next fight begins. I watch and then I cheer with the rest of the initiates when Harry is victorious. I watch Kloe's and Will's and then I zone out until Tris taps me on the shoulder and asks me for a word.  
"Hi Tris. What do you want?"  
"I want to know about what happened between you and your siblings, you don't seem to care about them at all." She says. As much as I don't want to answer I nod telling her that I will tell her but not here and not now.  
"I will tell you later. Come to the transfers dorm tonight half way through dinner and I will tell you. Kloe, Will and Harry will be there as well. They need to know." I say sadly.  
"Okay. Transfers dorm at 7:00." She says and then walks back to Four I turn to my friends and we start talking.

"So." Says Kloe. "Are you excited to be an initiate and a dauntless prodigy a year early?"  
"Yeah. Listen, guys. Will you meet me in the transfers dorm at 7:00? I need to tell you something. Tris is going to be there. I just need to own up to some stuff."  
"We'll be there Natalie but why are you so edgy?"  
"Well, you'll find out if you come tonight. I'm so sorry but I can't tell you here or now." My friends look puzzled but I need them to come. I need to tell them about my sister and what has happened to me in the past. I feel like I need to tell people before I can move on from the past. About half an hour later it is 6:00, YES FINALLY DINNER! Swe walk out into the corridor and go to dinner. Will is carrying me and Harry is carrying Kloe. They race down to the cafeteria and we go and get our food. Will goes and gets as many cakes as he possibly can whilst Kloe goes to get burgers.  
"Natalie. What is wrong? You have been acting weird for a few hours now. Please tell me."  
"Well… it isn't anything about us I promise it is just my confessions and what I have already told you. And shown you." I say, and I mean it. Most of the time when people say something like that they don't mean it but I do. He seems to accept that.  
"Natalie, you don't think that because you told us about your dad and because you've shown us the scars, you promise me that you don't think that we think of you any differently"  
"I promise. Can I ask, when are we going to tell the others? About us I mean."  
"I don't know. We should tell Kloe and Will today but nobody else. About 5 minutes later the others get back and we start talking.

"I don't like Freda, Freddie or Ali. My prediction is that Freda and Freddie are gone by stage two. And Ali. I don't think so. Nat, what are you doing with your hamburger?"  
"My what now?" I say, Confused.  
"Hamburger. The thing you have on your plate." Says Jackie.  
"Uh, hi Jackie. Do you want something?" I say  
"I just want to sit here. Joe and Harmony are dating and we don't exactly get on very well anyway. Besides, going back to you Natalie, how do you not know what a hamburger is?"  
"Abnegation eat plain food. No seasoning, no taste and no cake." I say getting gasps from everyone around the table at the mention of the 'no cake'.  
"No wonder you left."  
"Yeah, it was just because of the food. Please say they let you listen to music in Abnegation."  
"No not exactly but I still did. I have always been a major music geek so I snuck in some stuff. What are your favourite bands?"  
"I quite like BVB they are my life right now." Says Kloe I give her a high five.  
"I kinda like Iggy Azalea. And I hate Nikki Minaj. I can compare them but it is not exactly much of a challenge to see who I like more." Says Jackie.  
"WHAT?! COMPARING NIKKI MINAJ AND IGGY AZALEA IS LIKE COMPARING QUEEN TO ONE DIRECTION!" At the mention of one direction I jump up and steal all of the cake. My friends roar with laughter and chase me around the compound until we get to the transfers dorm. I burst in closely followed by my friends and we sit on the beds and we roar with laughter whilst eating cake. About 10 minutes later we have finished the cake and we are still talking about bands.  
"I HATE and I mean HATE One direction!" I say getting grins and nods in agreement. Jackie stands up and leaves and that just leaves Kloe, Will, Harry and me. "Now we are just waiting for Tris." I say and sure enough in a minute she bursts in.  
"I HEARD SOMETHING ABOUT CAKE!" She shouts as she comes into the room. We decided to be nice and we left her a slice. We hand her the plate and once she has finished I start to talk.

**I really hope you like this. I know I haven't updated in ages but it's because I couldn't find anywhere good to stop in this chapter. this chapter alone is around 7000 words long... I got carried away. I hope you liked. Please review.**

**Bye, My Divergent Demigods. xx**


End file.
